Power Rangers: Zeion Force
by Pikatwig
Summary: In this new story, Prince Shine takes the Zeion Diamond to Earth, but losses three shards. Earth needs defense so he recruits the Zeion Force Power Rangers! (Status: On Hiatus and Question.)
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Zeion Rangers

It's time for something, completely original! Behold _Power Rangers: Zeion Force"_

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zerionina<p>

"Your majesty! We have lost another 48 soldiers!" a person tell the King, and a monitor appears and the leader of the Zandra Army. "We surrender. We will bring you the Zeion Diamond. We have no choice." however, when the King walks into the room where the Diamond is supposed to be, he only sees it's gone!

He finds a folded piece of paper. The King picks it up and it reads "Dear father: I'm sorry but I'm taking the power where it can be used for good! Along with the Zeion Morphers! I'm heading to the one planet that will be safe!"

However the Zandra Army is not willing, to let the Zeion Diamond get away he shoots a beam at the Prince and the Diamond, separating the Diamond into 8 shards.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

A group of kids Dan Parks, Bradley Thomson, Kim Jones, Maria Jones and Ricky Jonson are watching a meteor shower. Then one hits the ground, and a huge explosion.

The five kids rush over and find some kid around five years old, with light blue hair, and clothes that are to long for him. "Hey, you think he'll be okay?" Maria asks her friends, Ricky looks at the five diamond shards.

"Hey Ricky, don't touch those!" Kim tells her friend, and Bradley walks over to them. Dan says "We don't know where those things came from!"

Bradley then asks "What if they belong to this kid?!" the others think of that possibility. Each one of them pick a shard up. The kid wakes up, and rubs his eyes. He sees the shards are gone he looks at Dan and his friends. "Oh I'm sorry, we didn't know if these were yours or not." Kim tells the kid.

The kid stands up and says "Let me ask you five something. If you five had access to great power, what would you use it for?"

Dan looks at his friends and they all reply "For truth, justice and to fight off any darkness that threaten the world!"

The kid looks on in amazement, and says "You five are pure of heart. I trust you, you shall be the Zeion Force Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Wow, where are we?" Dan asks, and Bradley says "This looks like a Power Ranger headquarters!"

"Wait," Ricky says and he continues "didn't that kid say something about Power Rangers?"

"Yes, yes I did." then the Kid shows up, and mounts a thrown. "Never been in one of these, feels good." Ricky walks up to the kid and says "You got 8 seconds to tell us what's going on here!"

"Okay, look at the screen. That is the Zandra Army, they want to conquer the universe. My world was recently taken over, your planet is next! I took the Zeion Diamond with me from my home planet of Zerionina, but three of it's shards flew away from me. As for me, I'm Prince Shine."

"Well, I fell introductions are needed. I'm Dan Parks."

"Rocky Jonson. But everyone calls me Ricky. Don't know why."

"Bradley Thomson."

"Kira Jones. But everyone calls me Kim.

"And I'm Maria. Kim's sister."

Shine looks at the chosen Rangers, and the Diamond resonates. "Okay let's get you your powers. These are your Zeion Morphers." he says as the diamond gives them the Zeion Morphers. It had what looked like a small box, with a wrist-strap made of Velcro, on the side look, there's something that looks like a key insert, then what looks like a spiral fan.

"Now for your power source. The shards of the Zeion Diamond. Kira, you shall be Zeion Ranger I Pink!"

Her suit materializes, with the diamonds of the MMPR outfit, the skirt of the MMPR Pink Ranger outfit, and the circle line with sparkled on it of the Zeo outfit. The helmet resemble the one worn by the Pink Samurai Ranger, on the helmet a visor has a "Z" with a "1" slashing next to it.

"Maria you shall be Zeion Ranger II Yellow!"

Her suit materializes, with the diamonds of the Yellow MMPR outfit, and the circle line with sparkled on it of the Zeo outfit. The helmet resemble the one worn by the Yellow Samurai Ranger, on the helmet a visor has a "Z" with a "2" slashing next to it.

"Bradley you are Zeion Ranger III Black!"

His suit materializes, with the diamonds of the Black MMPR outfit, and the circle line with sparkled on it of the Zeo outfit. The helmet resemble the one worn by the Gold Samurai Ranger, on the helmet a visor has a "Z" with a "3" slashing next to it.

"Zeion Ranger IV Green shall be Ricky!"

His suit materializes, with the diamonds of the Green MMPR outfit, and the circle line with sparkled on it of the Zeo outfit. The helmet resemble the one worn by the Green Samurai Ranger, on the helmet a visor has a "Z" with a "4" slashing next to it.

"Dan you are Zeion Ranger V Red!"

His suit materializes, with the diamonds of the Red MMPR outfit, and the circle line with sparkled on it of the Zeo outfit. The helmet resemble the one worn by the Red Samurai Ranger, on the helmet a visor has a "Z" with a "5" slashing next to it.

Then all the Zeion Diamonds are loaded into the Morphers.

"Zeion Rangers, you will also have Zeion Weapons, but I still need to make them. I'll fill you in on more details later."

An alarm goes off, and the Rangers look at the screen to see the Zandra Army attacking. "Okay you guys need to go and fight. By the way, to activate the Morphers, insert spiral in the side and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" Good luck!"

* * *

><p>Battlefield<p>

"Okay, let's get the last Planet in the Universe ours!" the leader of the Zandra Army yells. Then the Zeion Force Rangers arrive.

"They have five shards of the Zeion Diamond! Destroy them!"

"Ready?" Dan asks his team, they nod. They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

All five stand Morphed into the Zeion Force Power Rangers, the leader of the Zandra Army yells "So they're Power Rangers! Big deal! Kill them!" and the Rangers attack the robots soldiers, then after a little while Prince Shine contacts the Rangers.

"_Zeion Rangers, I'm sending you the Zeion Weapons!" _Prince Shine tells them, and the weapons appear.

"_Kira, you have the Zeion Bow and Arrow, accurate and swift! Maria you have the Zeion Grips, they are swift and ready! Bradley you have the Zeion Shield, powerful and strong! Ricky you have the Zeion Whip, lengthy and power-packed! Dan you have the Zeion Sword, powerful and unstoppable! When you combine them, you get the Zeion Blaster!"_

The Rangers nod and put the weapons to good use!Kim fires her bows and causes the robots to malfunction. Maria hits the enemies with her grips and makes them short circuit. Bradley uses his shield to defend then strike, sending the robots downhill. Ricky uses his whip, wraps eight robots and squishes them. Dan uses his sword and slices and dices through the robots.

"_Okay Rangers! Combine your weapons to make the Zeion Blaster!"_ Shine tells them.

The Zeion Shield goes first, then on the side are the Zeion Grips, the Zeion Whip attaches to the bottom of the shield to hold it together. The Zeion Bow and Arrow attach to the top of the shield and the Zeion Sword lands on top and the team fires the mighty weapon.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Amazing Job Zeion Force Power Rangers!" Prince Shine tells the Rangers. "Okay Rangers, you must now fallow a few rules. Number 1: Never use the power for personal gain. Number 2: Your power must only be used in an emergency. Number 3: If you need help, don't hesitate asking me. And Number 4: Keep your identity secret. Nobody may know you are the Zeion Force Power Rangers."

The five Rangers put their hands in a circle and yell "Zeion Force Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p>About time I get done. Anywho, I thought I'd tell you why I choose each voice actor. Vincent, I can just hear a voice like Phineas' for Dan. Ricky is courageous and stupid like Tai, so I gave him Tai's voice actor. Bradley I imagined having Sonic's old voice actor. Maria is kind and quite, like Tikal, and I liked her 4Kids voice. Then I think Kim would be like Alyssa.<p>

Now for Prince Star, he's only 7. I imagine a king to be fierce, like Espio's new voice. Alexzander is the king of the Zandra Army, and he's like Eggman.

Well, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Short one

This chapter will be interesting, It'll have some romance.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Valleytown, California<p>

Valleytown Middle School

"Okay, class, you may give me your permission slips today." the teacher says, as Dan draws in his sketch pad. Then the bell rings with Dan and his four friends giving their permission slips and run out. While running out Kim gets tripped and falls into the mud.

"Kim, you okay? Dan says rushing back to help his friend out, he grabs her hand and helps her get out. Then he sees her white jacket in the mud with her bookbag. Dan looks at her, her brown-black hair, blue eyes, light brown skin, pink shirt, and a white and pink skirt.

"Dan?" Kim says waving her hand in-front of his face, and he snaps back to reality. "So, um, you going to be, okay?"

Kim nods grabs her stuff and heads home, Dan looks at her and thinks about what just happened and runs over to Kim.

"Meet me at the Command Center, two hours, okay?" Dan asks, and she replies "Sure."

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

"I don't believe those Power Pukes beat us!" the leader of the Zandra Army yells, and adds "We need more power to beat them! I got an idea, we need a monster-robot, to distract the Rangers then I'll get Pinky!" then he turns around, we see he's mostly a machine version of a T-Rex.

"Yes, Master Alexzander!" a smaller robot says, that looks like a gear. He floats over to a giant computer and plans...

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"We need Zords, Shine." Dan tells the young prince, and he gives Prince Shine his sketchpad. Shine looks at it, and says "Pretty cool. Alright, I'll get to work on it."

Dan looks at friend, and goes into thought, he thinks about what's been going on, and primarily about Kim. Kim walks over to Shine, and he looks at Dan and asks "Is he like this often?" and Kim replies "Sometimes."

"Shine, we're heading back to Earth. Keep that for a little while." Dan says, then he and Kim transport out. Shine looks at Dan's sketchpad, and comments to himself "He's a good artist." he continues to flip through seeing Zord ideas. He flips near another end of the book, and sees drawings of Dan and Kim. Shine says to himself "So, he has a crush on the Pink Ranger."

* * *

><p>Fallowing day<p>

"..And that is the mighty elephant, it's strong, and it can..." the teacher says to see some kids messing with it, except for Dan and his friends. "..remember everything."

Dan takes a picture, and tosses a few peanuts to the elephant.

Then Alexzander's foot soldiers attack, causing all the students to run away. Dan and his friends fight them of.

"Guys, help!" Kim yells, then she is teleported away. Dan punches the ground and the team rushes away, and teleport to the Command Center.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Hm, it's most likely a trap, eh, what do we got to lose. Oh listen to me, I'm turning into Dan!" Prince Shine says, after that he says "Okay, Ricky, Bradley and Maria, distract the Zandra Army. Dan, I'll get you to their base."

Then the three Rangers head into action, while Shine worked on getting Dan to the Zandra Army's HQ!

'Don't worry, I'll get you back.'

_To be Continued._

* * *

><p>Wait, a "To be Continued"? I hate those! But my story even though cliffhanger make my blood boil!<p>

R&R.


	3. Chapter 3: The Remaning Rangers

Another chapter in, I'll try to work with action, but it may not be good.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"How much longer Shine?" Dan asks, with a frustrated reply "I'm working on it lover boy, you'll save your girlfriend soon."

Dan with a confused look on his face asks "Kim's not my girlfriend what would give you tha-" and he puts 2 and 2 together and says "You looked at my drawings didn't you! If I wasn't in a rush, you would so get smacked!"

"Okay, can you just tell me why you like her, I just want to know that."

Dan looks at him and says "Alright, it was after we met about 7 years ago."

* * *

><p>"<em>I was new in town, and I was bullied."<em>

"_**Hey, leave me alone." Dan says when he guts garbed and tossed into the mud, and a girl yells "Leave him alone!"**_

_**Then the girl is tossed in as well. **_

"_**Hey, thanks for helping me out there, sorry about how it turned out." Dan says, and the girl replies "No prob. Oh, I'm Kira, but everyone calls me Kim."**_

"_**I'm Dan."**_

* * *

><p>"I guess my crush came from that day when she helped me out. By the way, tell anyone especially Kim, and your toast!"<p>

"Got it! Sending you to the base! You got 18 minutes to go and save Kim and get out of there!" Shine says to Dan, then Dan is teleported out.

* * *

><p>With the other Rangers<p>

"Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

"With or without Dan and Maria, we will WIN!"

The three Rangers rush in and fight! Each of them use their weapons, but all the robots continue to get up and fight, they manage to surround the Rangers!

"_Hang on Rangers! The Zords are on their way!" _Shine tells them, the three Rangers turn around to see three Zords!

"_Maria, your Zord is the Parasaurzord! Bradley you have the Ankylozord! Ricky yours is the __Mastodonzord!"_

Each Ranger mounts their Zord, and then all the robots combine into a giant robot, and the Zords begin to struggle.

_To be Continued._

* * *

><p>Wait, a "To be Continued"? I hate those! But my story even though cliffhanger make my blood boil!<p>

R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

At long last, the next chapter, also, the 6th of the 8 Zeion Force Rangers will be introduced.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_. But, if I did, this would be the season after _Dino Thunder_ and before _Mystic Force_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine rushing to make sure the Zords would be online for when Ian and Kim arrive.

"Maria, Bradley, Ricky! Hang on!"

"_Shine, can we form the Zeion Force Megazord?" _Ricky asks, Shine replies "No! You guys can't form the Megazord without Dan and Kim! Just hang in there!"

Shine then contacts Dan. "Dan, I found Kim from her Diamond's energy signature. Good luck!" Shine then looks at the map of the Zandra Army's HQ, to see three Zeion Diamond signatures, one Dan's, one Kim's and the last one, must be one unclaimed!

Shine quickly hooks up his teleporter and heads for the Zandra Army's HQ.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

With Shine

Star flashes in, and sees no one is guarding the other Zeion Diamond, he then sneaks into an air duct.

"Don't you see, we'll defeat the Power Losers, with this." One of the General Officers says to a grunt. They leave and put the Diamond shard down. Star hops out of the air duct, and grabs the Shard.

"Well, well, well! The Prince of Zerionina! Boss, says we'll get a huge reward if we turn you in, so get him!"

Shine looks around and then at the Shard...

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

With Dan

"Man, how big is this place?" Ian says to himself. _"Hello Red Ranger."_ Dan then activates his transmitter.

"Who are you?"

"_No time to tell you. But you should know, that there are three more Rangers, that should be on your team. Also, you can save the Pink Ranger by shutting down the base's power."_

Dan gives an odd look, and finds the main power room and shuts it off. And speeds up his search with 4 minuets left before Shine warps him back to HQ.

* * *

><p>Battlefield<p>

"Shine, come in! Shine, come in! Why doesn't he answer!" Ricky yells in frustration.

"Guys, we can pull through, but we just need to stall until Ian and my sis get here!" Maria tells the other Rangers.

The Zords rush in but the machine grabs the Parasaurzord and tosses it at the other Zords.

"Maybe we're a little, over-confident." Bradley says to the others.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

Alexzander, currently attempting to find the last two shards using the two he has as a tracker. "Come on, work!"

Then over then com-link one of the General Officers, says _"Master, the Prince is here, we have him outnumbered, I'll-" _but the rest of the message is interupted.

"Oh well." Alexzander says. Then he turns to the trapped Pink Ranger. "I don't suppose you could tell me the location of your base of operations?"

Kim replies "NEVER!" then Alexzander looks at his chalkboard, and thinks. "Hm, the quantum energy, blending with time and space, then the Diamond power..."

Then while he's thinking, the power goes out. "What the? What happened to the power? Great, just great! Now I need to go fix the inter-power source and all the inforce energy!" Alexzander says, he leaves muttering to himself.

"Hey, someone call for a rescue?" a voice asks, then Dan appears. "Dan, boy am I glad to see you!" Kim says, as Ian frees her, and the two are teleported out.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Okay Kim, let's suit up! Zeion Force, Power Up!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

The two run into a hanger, and mount their Zords and rush out to help the others.

* * *

><p>Battlefield<p>

The three Zords are then toppled on each-other, with the enemy over-powering them. Then the robot's power decreases.

"Hi guys!" Dan yells as he and Kim arrive. "My Zord is the Pterazord, and I can fly high." Kim says to the others.

"And mine, is the Dimterozord! Okay guys, let's bring them together!" Dan yells.

The Rangers rush in, and they begin to combine. "Okay, Maria, your Zord forms the legs!" then the Parasaurzord, splits in half, and turn into legs for the rest of the Megazord.

"Ricky, your Zord forms part of the armor that will shield the body, along with the right arm!" then the front of the Mastodonzord splits, and forms the right arm, while the main body becomes a part of the back, attaching itself to part of the arm.

"Bradley, your Zord forms the back tail and the body is part of the left arm!" then the Ankylozord forms it's respective parts.

"Kim, the wings go on the back of the Mastadonzord, and the body goes on the right arm!" then the Pterazord forms it's parts, and Dan says "Time to bring mine in!"

Dan's Zord then hops into the body, and it's tail forms the rest of the left arm, with a saw-blade, then the head folds into the front of the body and a new one takes it's place at the top.

"Zeion Force DinoMegazord! Power UP!"

"So what, big deal, you got a Megazord!"

The DinoMegazord flies into the sky, and strikes with the saw-blade. "Oh yeah!" The machine falls down, and the Rangers ready the last strike, but something cut their power off. "Guys, the controls won't respond!" Ricky yells, as they try to get the DinoMegazord moving.

"Don't worry!" a voice yells, then a sky-blue Star-shape Zord appears infront of the Rangers.

"Another Ranger?" Kim says.

"I am, Zeion Force Star Ranger!" the Ranger yells form his cockpit. He then strikes and destroys the robot.

The new Ranger leaves, and all the Rangers give a confused look before heading back for the HQ.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

The Rangers walk in to see Shine on the main computer.

"Hey, Shine!" Dan yells, with Shine jumping out of the throne like chair. He turns around to see the Rangers.

Shine rather nervously says "Hi Rangers." before Ricky rushes up to him and grabs him by the shirt collar. "You better have a good reason for not responding to us when we needed help!"

Dan drags Ricky away. "Look he must have done something deeper in the base, or something!"

Shine then brushes away the sweat with his left arm, Dan then notices something on his arm, with a small sky-blue circle with a white point on it. Shine then quickly covers it. Dan shrugs it off, and the team leaves.

"Hey," Dan says "what do you guys think our team name would be if we were Super Sentai?"

Everyone begins to think, then Kim and Dan say at the same time "Shining Sentai Z-Rangers!"

Ricky says "Blazing Sentai ZF-Rangers!"

Bradley says "Shooting Sentai Ze-Rangers!"

Maria replies "Zeion Sentai Force-Rangers!"

The five then begin to argue about it, before agreeing to Dan and Kim's idea, they then high five each-other.

Shine watches the team flash out, before looking at his left sleeve, and thinks 'Not now, I can't tell them.'

* * *

><p>Another chapter in the bag. BTW, what do you think Zeion Force's Super Sentai name would be, I came up with "Shining Sentai Z-Ranger" I then asked my mom, dad and older brother.<p>

My dad came up with "Zeion Sentai Force-Rangers"

My older brother came up with "Blazing Sentai ZF-Rangers"

And my mom came up with "Shooting Sentai Ze-Rangers"

I thank them for the help, but anyway, what do you think tell me in the comments. So, anyone wondering who the 6th Zeion Force Ranger is. Want me to tell you. Well, to bad, I'm not gonna!

Well R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: RailMax

Another new Megazord will be in this chapter.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Valleytown<p>

The Middle school is on a mining trip. Dan after being buried in a hole by two bullies, looks around and sees the Zeion Force logo on a wall.

"Hey guys. Look at this." Dan says to the others, and the others fallow him into a small cave next to the logo.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine looks at the caverns around the town, and gets an odd signal from the cavern the Rangers are in.

"What the? No, it can't be! Not that!" Shine says to himself. He begins to panic. "RANGERS!" Shine yells hoping they would hear him.

* * *

><p>With the Rangers<p>

They communicators began to beep, and Dan answers. _"RANGERS!"_

"Ow! Shine that hurt our ears." Dan replies, then Shine continues. _"Look guys, anything that looks Ranger related, and working, destroy it on sight!"_

Shine then hangs up, the Ranger with a very confused look continue walking down deeper into the cave.

Ricky breaks the silence and says "What do you think Shine's so worried about?" Bradley shrugs his shoulders and says "Maybe the Zandra Army might be looking for something and we need to stop them."

Dan looks at the Black and Green Rangers with an odd look in his eyes. They see the Dinobots looking for something. (A/N: Dinobots are the foot solider for _Zeion Force_.)

The Rangers do battle with the Dinobots, Dan doing the most damage to them. "This is for all the people of the planets you took!" Dan grabs a tail of one and slams the body into another. "AND THAT! Was for what you did to Kira!" then a bomb monster-robot appears.

"One blow up, coming up!"

Then an explosion occurs, the Rangers quickly rush out so they wouldn't be caved in.

* * *

><p>The Rangers manage to get outside before hearing a dinosaur roar. Then speed out four Zords. "What the heck?"<p>

"_Rangers, do not attempt battle yet! Transport to HQ, repeat, transport back to HQ!"_

"But, you said-!" Dan starts to say, but then the Rangers transport back to HQ.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Shine, what's the big idea?!" Ricky asks the kid. "And, what were those things?" Kim asks with a polite tone in her voice.

"Those things are the RailStormzords!" Shine tells the five Rangers. Dan then asks "RailStormzords?!"

"They're old Zords that have been dormant for centuries! Just stop the Zandra Army from getting them, if they manage to combine them into the RailMaxMegazord, oh man, Valleytown and the rest of the world will be doomed!"

"Okay, we'll get right on that!" Dan says and he pulls out his Morpher along with the others. "Ready?" Dan asks his team, they nod. They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

The Rangers teleport out and Shine looks skeptical at his right arm. 'If I could tell them now.'

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Great job Bomer! Now then, Hack-bot! Get in here!" Alexzander yells. Then a giant computer chip with a spiked back appears.

"You must hack into the lead RailStormzord! Combine them into the RailMaxMegazord, and destroy the Rangers!"

The Hack-bot nods, and shrinks himself and heads for Earth.

* * *

><p>With the Rangers<p>

"RailStormzords, heading south-east 10:00!" Kim says, with her Zord high in the sky, then Ricky and Bradley's Zords rush after them and attempt to skid them to a stop.

"_Hang on Zeion Force Rangers! Star Ranger is on his way!"_ a voice yells. Then the Star Ranger appears. He then yells "Come down! Shooting-Starzord!"

Then the sky-blue star-shaped Zord appears again.

"Okay, Rangers, let's bring this thing down!" the Star Ranger yells. "Okay guys," Dan says "initiating DinoMegazord assembly!"

"Zeion Force DinoMegazord! Power UP!"

The DinoMegazord holds back the RailStormzords, with all his might before the Shooting-Starzord backs the DinoMegazord up.

"Rangers need to work together, right?" the Star Ranger asks. Dan give him a nod. The two Zords hold back the RailStormzords.

"Hang on guys, I'm stopping this thing!" Dan tells his team. "Have you lost your mind Dan?!" Maria asks him. "No, just trying to save the last planet in the Universe that the Zandra Army has yet to conquer!"

"Good luck Dan!" Kim says, Dan gives her a thumbs up. "Hey Star Ranger, lead the team until I get back!"

The Star Ranger gives Dan a thumbs up and Dan heads for the main RailStormzord.

* * *

><p>Inside the RailStormzord<p>

"Man, what happened to this thing!" Dan asks himself. _"The RailStormzords have never been tamed, not even by the original Zeion Force Rangers."_

"Hey, you're that voice that helped me back at the Zandra Army's HQ! Okay that tears it, who are you, and how do you know about the Zeion Force Rangers?!"

"_My son hasn't told you Rangers about me?" _the voice asks.

"Wait, your Shine's father! You betrayed your own planet, why are you helping us?!" Dan yells at the King of Zerionia.

"_I had no other choice, but I can tell you what I do know. The Zeion Diamond is an unlimited source of power, for good and evil. But, since thousands of years ago, the Zeion Diamond was used to create 23 years of Power Ranger Zeion Force! You guys are number 24. There are 8 Zeion Force Rangers, and the 8 shards of the Zeion Diamond allow the powers. There are six found, but the last two are still lost."_

Dan then says "Just tell me how to stop this thing!"

"_The Hack-bot has been sent down to take control of the RailStormzords, you must stop him and hurry, good luck Red Ranger!"_

Dan rushes in and sees the Hack-bot. "Yeah, you're out of here!"

The Hack-bot is tossed outside and the RailStormzords simply run over the bot.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Alright! Let's do that grow thing! Activate the up-link!" Alexzander says. His assistant punches in some keys and the Hack-bot begins to grow!

* * *

><p>With the Rangers<p>

"Well, that was expected!" Ricky says. "Hey guys let's get him!" the Star Ranger yells. The Megazords get ready to strike but their punches hit the other Megazord.

"Hey, Star boy what was that for?!" Ricky asks.

"This thing must've hacked into our systems! We can't use our Zords, they're synced up with a network. Wait. Dan! You have to form the RailMaxMegazord!"

"Wait what?"

"It's not synced like our Megazords! You can stop him!" the Star Ranger tell him. "I DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU TO BE THE RED RANGER FOR NO REASON!"

'Choose me?' Dan thinks, he shrugs it off. "Okay! RailMaxMegazord, formation!"

The back two Zord split in half, the bottom forms the legs and feet, then the front half forms part of the arms. The second one forms the lower torso of the body and the rest of the arms. The Main RailStormzord then completes the transformation and forms the rest of the body and head.

"Zeion Force RailMaxMegazord! Departing from ancient times!"

"Now that's cool!" the girl Rangers yell.

The RailMaxMegazord begins battle with the Hack-bot. Using the train parts he's able to damage the Hack-bot. But the Hack-bot get even bigger and then Bomer appears almost as big.

"Okay, that does it! RailMaxDinoMegazord, formation!"

"Wait what!?" is the reaction from Dan's friends. The two Megazords begin to combine.

The three RailStormzords connect onto the legs and tail of the DinoMegazord and the lead RailStormzord docks on-top of the Dimterozord and the feet gain train wheels.

"RailMaxDinoMegazord! Striking from Dinosaur Era!"

The Star Ranger is amazed that the Rangers combined the DinoMegazord and the RailMaxMegazord, into one Megazord.

"Nice try, Starzord stop them!" the Hack-bot yells, then the Shooting-Starzord garbs the RailMaxDinoMegazord, from behind.

"Sorry Ranger, finish them now, hurry!"

"Got it!" the other Rangers reply, each Ranger inserts their spinner, spin them and yells "RailMaxDino Final Blow!"

Each Ranger's Zord becomes a silhouette of the Ranger color and finishes the Hack-bot and Bomer.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

"ANOTHER NEW COMBO MATRIX?!" Alexzander yells very angry. Seeing the footage of the RailMaxDinoMegazord.

"Don't worry sir, the Rangers won't stop us next time!" the assistant says.

Alexzander walks into his private quartos, angrily.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Can't help but shake an odd feeling about the Star Ranger. You know, we don't know who he is, we don't know what he is, I would just like some sort of answers here." Dan says to the others, before they see Shine doing his thing.

"You figured out that combo matrix on your own and tamed all four RailStormzords at once impressive!" Shine says.

Dan give him a look that seems odd to him."Sorry, it's just the Star Ranger in the battle he said..."

"_I DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU TO BE THE RED RANGER FOR NO REASON!"_

"Something about that bothers me, you know." Dan tells the kid who gives a silent nod. "Can you guys leave, I've got work to do." Shine asks the Rangers, Ricky tries to argue but the Rangers leave.

* * *

><p>Valleytown<p>

Kim, sitting alone on a park bench, just pondering recent events. "Hey, Kim."

Dan approaches the girl and sits next to her. She glances at his sketch pad to see sketches of the Star Ranger.

"Can't stop wondering who he is either." Kim said.

Dan glances at Kim with a quiet look. He then says "You, um want to hang out later."

Kim shyly replies "Sure."

Both then walk away blushing.

'Dan and Kim sittin' in a tree...' Ricky thinks, and Dan yells from a distance "SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>Well, another Zeion Force chapter in. Hope you all are enjoying this story.<p>

Also, for you people who can't wait for the new _Super Samurai_ episodes the show is taking a break and is restarting on 09/08!

Well, hope you review.


	6. Chapter 6: Zapped

Another chapter in. Who knows, maybe we'll find out who the Star Ranger is! (Wink Wink) Also, Jessica walked out on us before we finished this so starting from here on out, Kim will have a new voice.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey/Samantha Kelly

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p><em>A train race is occurring, there are two rails, and the second one is in the lead, but losing steam. "Step aside loser!" Dan yells, coming up in the RailStormzords. He crosses the finish line first and everyone cheers.<em>

"_Dan! Dan Dan!"_

Dan wakes up from a nap. The teacher looks at him. She then notices a bleeding cut on Dan's forehead.

"Oh, my?"

Dan simply says "I got injured earlier today, it stopped, but a paper ball was thrown at me and, I was out like a light."

"Oh, sorry, oh and um."

Dan looks down to see some blood on his desk and over parts of his notebook and homework.

"Don't worry, you can turn it in tomorrow."

Dan then pulls out a slightly melted ice pack. Kim gives a glance at her friend and the bell, signaling the end of day rings, and everyone leaves.

* * *

><p>With the Jones sisters<p>

Kim walks down the sidewalk quiet. Then Maria shows up. "Come on, you know, you have to tell Dan eventually!"

Kim blushed at her sister's comment. "Why must I tell you these things!" Maria giggles and says "I'm your older sister, it's my job!"

"Only by one week, two days, eight hours, 44 minutes, 12 seconds and 800 milliseconds!"

Maria, tries hard not to laugh, glancing at her sister with a funny look, "You've been best friends with Dan since you were, like what, five. He protected you about, 40 times, not counting times as the Red Ranger, even this morning he saved you!"

"_Man this guy means business!" Dan yells as the other Rangers try to stand, but the machine strikes, knocking the main five Rangers' helmets off._

_The machine attempts to strike Kim, but Dan rushes and protects his friend._

Kim began to feel guilty, Dan got hurt and it was her fault. A small tear fell from her eye and onto her pink dress. Maria noticed her sister crying, she said she's sorry.

The two sisters walked into their home, and began their homework. When two older girls walked in, they're about twice as tall as Kim and Maria, both had dirty red hair and green eyes. The one on the left's name is "Sarah" and her twin sister "Kelly".

"So," Kelly began as she bothered Maria. "whatcha' you two working on?"

Maria replies "Homework."

Sarah says "Homework? Right after you get home, it's time to party! So let's turn up some music!"

The Maria and Kim pack their school stuff and head for Dan's house, leaving a message for their dad that they're going to be back later.

* * *

><p>Dan's House<p>

"I got it!" Dan says, then he opens the door, and sees Kim and Maria. Kim looks at Dan to see Dan with a silly black hat.

"Um, what's with the hat?" Kim asks, and Dan replies, "I've been learning the art of hypnosis." he then shows a "Beginners Hypnosis kit"

Maria looks at him with a confused look. Bradley and Ricky sit in the living room and they laugh saying hypnosis isn't real.

"Yeah, don't worry Dan, I've always thought hypnosis is real." Kim tells the Red Ranger, and Dan gives a nod.

"Well guys there's a hypnotism show on Saturday, and I'll prove that hypnotism is real!" Dan yells. Kim gives a quiet sigh, before continuing her homework.

* * *

><p>Saturday<p>

Zeion Force Command Center

'I know your up to something Zandra Army! Just what?!' Shine thinks to himself, before finding a signal of a Zandra Army bot.

"Okay, time to rock and roll!" Shine says to himself before moving his right sleeve...

* * *

><p>Hypnotism show<p>

"Prepare to pay up!" Dan says to Ricky and Bradley. The three of them made a bet and Dan would get $10 from both boys if he won. If Ricky and Bradley won, Dan would call magic a fraud and throw out his "Beginners Hypnosis kit".

Kim notices something off. "Be seein' you guys in a minuet."

Then a small kid in a black robe fallows the other Rangers into the show.

* * *

><p>(AN: This is where Samantha Kelly voices Kim)

With Kim

Kim, wearing a disguise, approaches the hypnotist.

"So, can I help you out with your show?" Kim asks with a different tone in her voice.

"Your kinda young looking."

"Don't judge people by their looks. I'm short for my age." Kim replies, lying rather greatly.

"So, what do you want from this!"

"Money!"

"You're hired!"

'YES!' Kim says within her head. The hypnotist walks away, and Kim begins to investigate. She uses her Morpher to send a message to Dan.

"_You idiot!"_ Alexzander yells over the hypnotist's com-link.

"What?!"

"_She's the Pink Zeion Force Ranger!"_

"She's so fired!"

"_No here's what you do!"_

Kim sends her message to Dan. Then the hypnotist shows up again. The hypnotist waves his wand and Kim falls under his control.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for any delay! Welcome! I am the Great Wizard Magici!" the hypnotist says as he introduces himself.<p>

Dan then receives the message Kim sent him.

"_Dan, something about this show is, odd. Not just the magic thing, that hypnotist gives me the creeps! I headed backstage to work undercover. I think this creeper is-!_

Dan notices the rest of the massage is cut of. Dan gives a worried glance at the other Rangers. Then the kid next to him says "Hey guys."

The kid moves the hood slightly to show Shine under neath it.

"Shine?" Dan asks.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Ricky asks him

Shine replies "That hypnotist is a member of the Zandra Army, I saw Kim walk in to do undercover work. I think she may have been captured." Shine pauses takes a look around the Rangers and says "along with the rest of the audience."

The Rangers look to see everyone aside from each-other and Shine has disappeared. The place begins to cave in and the Rangers head in one direction and Shine the other.

* * *

><p>"Ready Rangers?!" Dan asks, the others nod.<p>

"Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

Then the Star Ranger arrives. "You know, I'd just like to know who you are Star boy!" Ricky says to him.

"Shut up!"

The Rangers ready themselves for battle. But then Kim walks up with a blank look on her face.

"Kim!"

* * *

><p>"Destroy the Rangers my pretty slave!" Magici says.<p>

"Yes Master! Zeion Force."

"NO DON'T!"

"Power Up."

Kim the Morphs into the Pink Ranger. She then summons the Zeion Bow, and attacks the other Rangers.

"YOU JERK!"

Dan attempts to charge in with Zeion Sword but Magici uses Kim as a living shield.

'I can't hurt her!' Dan thinks he jumps back and the Star Ranger rushes forward!

"Okay that does it! Zeion Force Megabattle, Engage!"

The Star Ranger spreads out his arms and legs, and a white star shape appears around him then armor fits around his body and then the white star goes to the center part of the armor.

"Megabattle complete!"

The Star Ranger begins to battle Magici, but his lightning spells are deflecting him. "My pretty stop this Ranger from attack me!"

"At once!"

Kim stand confront of the Star Ranger and Magici. "Thunder Matif!"

"Absorbers Strike!" the circle on with the star opens absorbs the attack and the Star Ranger survives.

"Megabattle, Thunder Mode, Engage!"

Then the arms gain gauntlets with lightning symbols, same for the legs, then the "Z F S R" on the side of the helmet is replaced with the same symbol.

"Thunder Mode complete!"

The Rangers look amazed at the second Megabattle mode. "Amazing!"

"Thunder Gauntlets fire!" then two lightning bolts strike Magici! "Grr! Firo Strike!"

"Absorbers Strike!"

"Megabattle, Fire Mode, Engage!"

The gauntlets then turn into arm cannons, and the lighting bolt turns into a flame symbol.

"Fire Mode complete!"

"Now you're on fire Star boy!" Ricky yells from the sidelines. The Star Ranger replies "I don't need your stupid jokes today Ricky!"

'He knows who Ricky is too?! Who is this Star Ranger?!' Dan asks himself in thought.

* * *

><p>"How about I heat things up! Fire cannon!" then fire balls are shoot out of both cannons.<p>

"Hey Magici, if you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen!"

"Knightious Strike!" then a sword is thrown at the Star Ranger.

The Star Ranger lets out a yawn, "Absorbers Strike!"

"Megabattle, Knight Mode, Engage!"

Then part of the back of the armor splits apart and turns into a shield for the left hand and sword for the right.

The fire symbol then turns into a knight's sword.

"Knight Mode complete!"

The Star Rangers does battle, and Magici's spell on Kim weakens.

"Star Ranger, keep attacking Kira's memory is coming back!"

"10-4 Dan!"

Then a huge burst attack comes from Magici striking everyone but Kim.

* * *

><p>All the Ranger lie on the ground, the Star Ranger still barley able to hold his Megabattle, Kim walks over to the other Rangers, all of them, save the Star Ranger, are helmet-less.<p>

"Yellow Ranger," Kim begins "your weakness, is your kindness!" Kim then throws her sister to the ground.

"Black Ranger, you're to smart and annoying!" Kim tell Bradley.

"Green Ranger, you're to dumb, brash, idiotic and pushy!"

Kim then begins to approach Dan, with the other yelling "Dan run!". 'Red Ranger! Red Ranger! Red. Ranger.'

'This has to work!' Dan manages to stand up, then Dan says "Zeion V, Power Down!"

The other Rangers give Dan a look and yell "Have you gone insane?!"

Kim stops and looks at Dan.

"Dan?"

* * *

><p>Magici yells "Turbo Wheel!"<p>

The Star Ranger lets out a yawn, "Absorbers Strike!"

"Megabattle, Turbo Mode, Engage!"

The sword and shield return to normal, and wheels are attached to the legs

The knight's symbol then turns into a wheel symbol.

"Turbo Mode complete!"

The Star Ranger rushes at super-sonic speed and Magici gets dizzy from the strikes. "Turbo Blaster!" then two twin lasers strike Magici and knock him to the ground.

Magici gets back up and then yells "Propeller strike!"

"Absorbers Strike!"

"Megabattle, Propeller Mode, Engage!"

Then the armor returns to normal and, and a new helmet appears with a propeller on it.

The wheel symbol then turns into a propeller symbol.

"Propeller Mode complete!"

The Star Ranger takes to the sky, and launches a barrage of aerial attacks. Before spinning down right on Magici's head.

"Samurai Blade!"

Magici then sends out a sword used by Samurai Warriors, and the Star Ranger, yells out "Absorbers Strike!"

"Megabattle, Samurai Mode, Engage!"

The Megabattle returns to normal, and the Star Ranger gains a new sword, and the star symbol on the front of his helmet turns into "星" which translate to "star".

Then the symbol turns into the same one as his helmet.

"Samurai Mode complete!"

* * *

><p>The Star Ranger strikes with multiple sword slashing, with Magici trying to stop him.<p>

"Icious Strike!"

The Star Ranger disengages Samurai Mode and yells "Absorbers Strike!"

"Megabattle, Ice Mode, Engage!"

Then the Megabattle armor forms arm-cannons, gauntlets, and a new helmet.

Then the symbol turns into an ice symbol.

"Ice Mode complete!"

Magici gets annoyed and yells "What's with all the costume changes, pick one already!"

Then the two go back into their tussle, with Magici's spell over Kim returning at an even greater power!

"Strike the Star Ranger!"

"Yes!"

Kim then pulls out the Zeion Arrow and tries to hit the Star Ranger with it. 'Wait that's it!' the Star Ranger thinks, the he places himself in-between Kim and Magici! "Hey, I'm right here!"

Then Kim fires an arrow and the Star Ranger jumps out of the way and the arrow hits Magici!

"That's it! Aim that arrow at yourself!"

Kim then turns the arrow around, before Dan uses his sword to knock the arrow out of her hand.

"Star Ranger now!"

"Megabattle Strike!" then silhouettes from his other forms strike and then the Star Ranger finishes him!

Then Kim is freed from his spell, she de-morphs and passes out.

"Kim!"

The Star Ranger tells them "She's only unconscious."

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Activate the up-link!" Alexzander says. His assistant punches in some keys and Magici begins to grow!

* * *

><p>With the Ranger<p>

"Time for that last show you Ranger will ever see!" Magici says.

"Great!" Ricky yells, and then Bradley says "Let's bring the RailMaxDinoMegazord!" Maria says, "Without my sis, we only have the RailMax!"

"Ready! RailStormzords!"

Then Dan draws rail-tracks with his spinner and the RailStormzords arrive from their hiding spot.

"RailMaxMegazord, formation!"

The back two Zord split in half, the bottom forms the legs and feet, then the front half forms part of the arms. The second one forms the lower torso of the body and the rest of the arms. The Main RailStormzord then completes the transformation and forms the rest of the body and head.

"Zeion Force RailMaxMegazord! Departing from ancient times!"

Then the Star Ranger yells "Megabattlezord arise!"

Then his Megabattle armor copies itself and grows and becomes a Megazord!

"Zeion Force Megabattlezord! For Mega emergencies!"

The two Megazords do battle! But Magici overpowers them with his use of magic!

"Shooting-Starzord!"

Then the Shooting-Starzord appears.

"Zeion Force Shooting-Starzord! From the distance world!"

The three Megazords surround Magici easily. But when they move in to strike Magici teleports away and the three Megazords bump into each-other, but the RailMaxMegazord splits back to normal, then a huge flash of light appears.

"Oops!"

"_You idiot!"_ Alexzander says over the com-link. _"Just the slightest touch and the Megazords can combine!"_

"MegaStarMegazord! Shooting from Megabattles!"

"Oh great!"

Then the MegaStarMegazord strikes with amazing speed, and amazing swordsmanship!

"Star Strike!" Then the MegaStarMegazord finishes Magici of!

* * *

><p>Some time later<p>

Kim wakes up to see herself, Bradley, Ricky and her sister in the hospital.

Dan walks in quietly and looks at Kim.

"Glad you're okay, you know, I was really worried and scared about you. You know, you nearly killed Bradley, Ricky and your sister. But I managed to stop you, before the Star Ranger stooped Magici! Plus the Star Ranger has Megabattle armor!"

Kim gives a guilty look. "I'm sorry! I risked everyone's lives, because of my poor judgment!"

Dan puts his arm over Kim's shoulder, "Hey, you did what you thought was right."

Then their Morphers beep and the receive a message.

"_Dear Rangers-_

_You all did a great job today, and I'm proud to be a member of this team! I'll tell you who I am in time! Just wait, okay?_

_-Star Ranger."_

"Well, we'll just wait to find out." Dan then gives Kim pink flowers and leaves.

* * *

><p>I'm done. Before you comment, yes I got some inspiration from <em>Zeo <em>episode "King for a Day" and _SPD _episode "Zapped". Also where I got the title for this chapter. Even though I hate _SPD_ that was one of two episodes that's worth anyone's time.

Well any guesses to who the Star Ranger is? Well in Chapter 10, is when the Star Ranger is identified!

Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7: A French Nightmare

I feel we should have some character development for Kira (aka Kim, Kim's only her nickname) and how she and Ian get along.

Also, now Kelly and Sarah are part of the main cast, they're the _Zeion Force_ equivalent of Bulk and Skull, but Kelly and Sarah will not become good over time.

This episode will have some connections to MMPR3 episode "A Brush With Destiny".

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Samantha Kelly

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Another day, another plan of the Zandra Army beaten!" Shine says as they Rangers walk in. Then he says "And great job dealing with the bot without Kim and Maria. Hey, where are they anyway?"

Dan then looks away from the others and Bradley says "We'll take you to her. Get your disguise robe and we'll go."

Ricky then says "Oh wait, I used that for a school project."

Bradley then replies "You turned that robe into a kite! And destroyed it!"

Ricky retaliates saying "That wind blew it into a tree and it tore!"

Bradley and Ricky continue to argue, and when they finally stop the see Shine in a disguise that makes him look like a normal 7 year old, well aside from the fact he's 3 feet 11 inches.'

"Where di-! You know what we've wasted enough time as is let's move!" Bradley says as he teleports away. Ricky does the same. Then Dan and Shine teleport away.

* * *

><p>Jones House<p>

All three Rangers and Shine teleport outside. "Movers van? What?" Shine asks seeing a moving truck outside the Jones house.

Then walk out Sarah and Kelly. "Oh look Maria and Kim's little boyfriends!" Sarah says. She then looks at Dan's back. "Who's the new guy?"

Then Maria walks down to her friends, and tells her sisters "You know, you're going to move out in two days, so stop bothering my friends!"

Sarah and Kelly walk away, then Maria sees Dan and the others.

"Shine, wow, I almost didn't recognize you. You look more like a normal kid." Maria says seeing Shine's disguise. Then Shine looks at Maria and asks "Who are those two?" he asks pointing to Sarah and Kelly.

"Mine and Kim's older sisters."

Then Kim walks out wearing pink dress with blue jeans, carrying a brown box labeled "Photos".

Dan rushes up to Kim confused and worried.

* * *

><p>"You see" Maria begins "our parent's got divorced a few years ago, we went to live with our dad here in Valleytown and our mom moved to Paris, France. Our dad died a year ago. Then we were all adopted. About a week ago our mom got re-married. And, since Kim's her last born, she wants Kim to move there and live with her. Forever."<p>

Bradley, Ricky and Shine all gasp. Ricky then says "Eh. It's not to bad, she gets to live in the city of love. Also, we could use a new Pink Ranger."

Shine then slaps him. "The shard and Morpher need to have a match with the right person and personalty! So, we might be one Ranger short. Anyway, I feel for you Maria about losing a family member. My mom died when I was four years old."

Shine then reaches inside his prince robe to pull out a small heart shaped necklace. He opens it, then the front heart splits in half, the left one has a picture of Shine's mom, the right on a picture of his dad and in the other part of the heart is a picture of him.

'I won't forget that day.'

* * *

><p><em>Zerionina<em>

_3 years ago_

_Shine and his mom watched the birds as they flew away. "Beautiful." Shine said. Then his mom began to cough._

"_Mom, you okay?!"_

_Shine's mom continued to cough. Shine grabbed her hand and rushed back to the palace to get his mom medical attention._

"_Help! Someone! ANYONE?!"_

_Then a siren began to wail and Shine's dad arrived. But it was to late._

* * *

><p>Current time<p>

Shine begins to cry, and Maria hands him a tissue.

Ricky looks at Shine with a sad look. He then walks over and says "My dad died, a few years ago. That's part of why I'm so sour all the time. Also, my real name is Rocky, and when I was kid, everyone called me Ricky. So, it's a bad habit."

Shine then looks at Ricky and says "This is the first time you've ever been nice to me."

Bradley walks up to Ricky and says "Okay, who are you and what did the Zandra Army do with the real Rocky!?"

Shine starts laughing, before Kim walks in. "I don't know if my mom will change her mind, but for now." she says then she runs up and hugs Ricky, Bradley, her sister and then Shine. "I'll miss you all."

Shine then walks up to Kim and says "Kira, if you do leave I'll need your Morpher." Kim nods and walks away. Then Maria walks up to Shine and says "Ever since we were little we always wanted to Power Rangers. This is a dream come true for us. But for Kim to just quit like that, breaks my heart."

Shine nods.

* * *

><p>10:30pm<p>

Dan's house

All the Rangers, (and Shine) are staying at Dan's house for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Kira's dream<em>

_Kim walks into a French like room. To see her mom with her new step-dad. Then her step-dad turns into a machine like French person._

"_Come to Paris! You'll love it! Your friend don't need you!"_

"_No way! Forget IT!"_

_Kim turns around to see the Rangers battle with someone else as the Pink Ranger. Then they finish up Alexzander! Then the Pink unmakes herself to reveal a blond girl._

"_You're so much better the what's her name!" Ricky says._

"_You mean Kim?" Bradley says._

"_Who cares about her!" the Star Ranger says._

"_She's better then my sis by a mile!"_

"_NO! NO! NO!" _

* * *

><p>"NO!" then Kim realizes it was just a dream. Dan then wakes up and looks at Kim. "Hey Kim. Bad dream?"<p>

"More like a real awful nightmare!"

"You wanna talk about it."

Kim nods. Dan takes her hand, and they walk outside to a top part of the aparentment building Dan lives in.

"Wow this is beautiful." Kim comments about the neon light of Valleytown. "So, your dream?" Kim sighs and tells Dan about her nightmare.

"Wow. But look you're the only Pink Ranger in my book. So if you do leave I'll leave too."

Kim looks at her best friend and replies "It's always been your dream to be Red Ranger!"

"And part of my dream is to have you, Maria, Rocky and Bradley as a part of my team!"

Kim looks at Dan and hugs him.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Master, look at this device I made. It views peoples' dreams." Machinus, one of the General Officers says bringing a device, to Alexzander.

"Cut the junk. I'm still mad at you for letting the Zeion Prince get away!"

"But look at this, I've hatched a new plan!" he then shows the machine Kim saw in her nightmare. Alexzander thinks and says, "Okay, find a way to make the machine real! We'll destroy the Zeion Rangers that way!"

* * *

><p>Valleytown park<p>

Dan and the others begin to think about how to deal with the problem.

"You know, if Shine was here, we could have some good ideas." Maria says, noting the fact Shine returned to the Command Center that morning. Then out of nowhere Dinobots appear!

"Oh great from one nightmare to another, Dinobots!" Kim says, slightly struggling to stay awake.

"Hey guys, check out what Shine taught me!" Dan says, he rushes up pulls out his spinner and yells "Zeion Power! Fire!"

He draws a symbol for fire. And then all the Dinobots catch fire. Then the other Rangers put their spinners in their Morphers and attacks the Dinobots with this new power.

Then Machinus appears with his machine. "Okay Rangers, let's Zeion Up! Zeion Forc-" then all the Rangers are knocked out and the Machinus walks over to Kim. He knocks her out and gets the machine from her nightmare out.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

An hour later

"Good, you're all okay!" Shine says seeing the Rangers wake up. "Well, Machinus knocked all five of you out and then he left, be luckily the Star Ranger showed up and saved you all."

Ricky then thumps the ground and says "Man! We missed _another_ chance to find out who the Star Ranger is!"

Dan looks at Kim to see she's still knocked out.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Alright, we know your powers, all we need for you is a name. How about..."

"Fenchinator!" Alexzander says.

Then Robinator (Alexzander's right-hand man) gets a cable and says "Now, all we need to do now is-"

"Send him down to destroy the Rangers!"

"But we need-"

"To get some Robo-Popcorn! And a front-row seat of the destruction of Zeion Rangers!"

Then the Frenchinator is sent down.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

An alarm goes off and the Frenchinator shows up on a screen.

"Guys, go and take care of the jerk! I'll watch Kim!"

"Got it! Ready?" 

"Ready!"

"Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

* * *

><p>"Okay French boy! Stop right there!" Maria yells. "Wait, that's one odd machine? But anyway! Zeion Sword!"<p>

Then Dan rushes up and his sword slash passes right thorough the Frenchinator!

Then the Frenchinator sucks up all the colors of the Ranger costumes and all the background. Leaving gray, black and white.

Then the Star Ranger appears. But gets his color sucked out all the same even using his Megabattle armor.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man." Kim says to herself, she walks up to the screen to see the machine from her dreams. 'I need to be brave!'<p>

"Zeion Force Power Up!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

* * *

><p>"Kira!" Dan yells when she shows up. She manages to attack him successfully.<p>

"Zeion Arrow!" then the Frenchinator gets hit again! And the color to the other Rangers is restored!

"Star Blaster!" then the Star Rangers manages to knock the Frenchinator to the ground.

"Okay guys, time for the Zeion Blaster!"

The Rangers lock and load the Zeion Blaster, then the Star Ranger splits his weapon in half, and mounts the two half to the left and right ends of the Zeion Blaster.

"Super Zeion Blaster! Fire!"

Then the Frenchinator is destroyed!

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Activate the up-link!" Alexzander says. "We can't! You never gave me time to sync him up the up-link machine!" Robinator says annoyed!

* * *

><p>Valleytown airport<p>

Kim gives Shine her Morpher. "Here, I got this done." she then hands a small drawing of the Command Center, with her, and the other Rangers in it, along with Shine in the Star Ranger uniform.

"I kinda get the thought you're the Star Ranger, so I thought, eh why not." she then hugs Shine. Then she walks over to Bradley.

"Here, I made this encyclopedia of all the Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams." she then hugs Bradley.

"Here Rocky. Boxing gloves. In-case you need to get aggression out, hit the air. Also, try not to fight with Shine anymore."

Ricky then says "No promises." then he fist bumps Kim. She then walks over to her sister and hugs her. Then she sees Dan looking out at the window. "He's waiting."

Kim then pulls out a small gift and walks over to Dan. "Hey, I'm gonna miss you the most Dan. Here."

Dan opens then wrapped gift to reveal _Sonic Generations_ for Xbox 360, he looks at it to see the words "Thanks for being a _Sonic _fan. Keep playing. Naoto Ōshima" in the corner near the rating of the game.

Dan looks at Kira, who replies "He was in town and I managed to get it signed for you. I'll miss you Dan!"

Then the two begin to hug. They look at on-anothers eyes and begin to lean forward to the other. Until a voice says "Kira?"

Then Kira and Maria's mom and step-father arrive. Kira walks away and then sees Dan's sadden face. Her step-father then asks "Prêt à aller ma belle-fille?"

"That means_ Are you ready my step-daught?_ So let's go."

Kim then says "I don't wanna leave Valleytown! I'd miss all my friends and the town and having to learn a new language! And-"

"Kira, sweetie, if you didn't want to leave why didn't you say something?"

Kira then replies "I know you wanted to get to know me a little bit better, but I love this town, and I'd miss, Maria and all my friends, one in particular." she said looking at Dan, who was trying hard not to cry.

"Que!? Vous voulez dire que j'ai pris le temps du travail pour aucune raison?!" Kira's step-father said angrily and Kira's mom replies "No, you didn't take time off from work for no reason. Kira just needed to find the courage to say what she felt."

"Kira, you can stay. I'll send your stuff back when I get back okay?"

Kira nods with tears in her eyes. Then Kira's mom and step-dad walk away. The Kira, crying rushed up to her friends and pulls them into a group hug. "Kim, no hug." Ricky says and Maria slaps him. Then the others leave Kira and Dan to hug.

* * *

><p>Alls well that ends well. I wanted to create an emotional chapter for the Zeion Force Rangers. Oh and the "blond Pink Ranger" thing in Kira's dream is a reference to Kat from MMPR3, I never liked her.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Portal to the Samurai

Time for a short one. This will tie in with _The New Red_.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Samantha Kelly

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Hey guys something odd is going on." Shine tells the team as they teleport in. "Another bot we need to smash!?"

Shine replies "No, but there's a spike in energy in the Morphing Gird due to this."

Bradley says "Hm, we better investigate."

"Ready?" Dan asks his team, they nod. They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

* * *

><p>The Rangers, along with the Star Ranger rush up to find the energy spike and they find a light-blue portal.<p>

"Let's see." Dan says to himself, then he and all the other Rangers, along with some fallowing Dinobots are dragged into the portal.

* * *

><p>Unknown location<p>

All six Rangers regain consciousness, and see something's wired about them.

"Hey we all look funny." Ricky says, and all the Rangers notice.

Then Dan sees a red river over in the distance and easily reconsigns it. "The Sanzu River. The Samurai Rangers are in the last battle against Xandred.

The Rangers through all of the Dinobots into the river. They see the Samurai Rangers battling the Moogers.

* * *

><p>End of the chapter. Catch you later when we go into the next <em>The New Red <em>chapter.

Don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 9: Zeion Truth

Another day for _Zeion Force_ and the day when we find out who the Star Ranger is comes closer!

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Samantha Kelly

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine, covering his ears, annoyed by his Rangers as they keep talking about how amazing it was to work with the Samurai Rangers. Even if it was for a little while.

Shine then yells "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

All five Rangers look at him shocked that he raised his voice at them. Ricky then says "Nice job kid! I'm starting to rub off on you."

Shine then replies "You guys just talked away, it's annoying, and I want you guys to focus, okay?"

The Rangers all nod and Shine begins to explain the story of the Zeion Force Rangers.

"You see many years ago, the Zeion Diamond was formed by the heavens of Zerionina and it's also what created the planet itself. It also created my royal family and the people who live there. There are eight shards as I've said. The five you have, the star shaped shard one the Star Ranger has, and then the last two are shaped like lightning bolts and give power to the Zeion Thunder Rangers. Both of those are still lost."

Dan looks at Shine with an odd look. "Hey, why does the Zandra Army want to rule anyway?"

Shine replies "Power, undying loyalty! Man years ago, they ruled with an iron fist in their home galaxy a place known as the Hidden Galaxy. They wanted more power. They began to conquer more and more galaxies. Mine was the most recent as I've said. Zerionina last standing planet of the Lost Galaxy."

Bradley and Ricky spit out their sodas and all five Rangers yell in unison "Your planet is in the Lost Galaxy?"

* * *

><p>"I never told you that. My planet did get visited by the... what was the Ranger team who was on that space colony Terra somthin'?"<p>

"You mean the Lost Galaxy Rangers?"

"Yeah them!" Shine replies, he then notices the soda. Then he grabs a towel and cleans it. "Sorry Shine."

"Yeah, sorry prince boy."

Shine lets out an annoyed sigh and then says "You guys can go now."

Then Maria, Bradley and Ricky teleport away, but Dan and Kim stay behind. "We'd like to know about the origins of our Ranger powers and why the Zandra Army wants to conquer. Okay Shine?"

Shine finishes cleaning the floor, he then looks at the Red Ranger and Pink Ranger with a happy look. He then walks back to his computer and continues.

"The powers link up with Zerionina, near perfectly, and once every 4 months the two worlds line up and your Ranger powers are amplified by a million fold! Years ago Zeion Force team number 12, battled the Zandra Army and they stopped them. They want revenge."

The Ranger write this info down.

"So when is this going to happen?"

Shine looks at a chart he's been plotting out, and says "Tomorrow."

Dan replies "So you needed to tell us that, but we got to distracted by working with the Samurai Rangers."

Shine looks at the Red Ranger and says "You should be happy, I mean you got to team up with your heroes."

Shine then looks at the two Rangers and says "I got nothing else to say, you two can leave now."

Then the two Rangers teleport out.

Shine lets out a sigh and looks at the monitor and says to himself "If they would only understand."

* * *

><p>Well this chapter is full of information.<p>

I hope you all enjoyed this.

Don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10: Reveal! The Star Ranger is

Today, we finally learn who the Star Ranger is! Hope you'll all like this!

own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Samantha Kelly

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Machinus!" Alexzander begins "You failed _again_!"

Machinus says on his knees "Give me one more chance! I'll destroy the Rangers this time!"

Alexzander thinks and says "Fine! Once final chance!"

"You won't be sorry!"

He then heads down for Earth.

* * *

><p>Valleytown Park<p>

"I'm telling you guys, I think Shine is the Star Ranger. How else would he know all of our names?" Dan tells the other Rangers, Kim in agreement with him.

"Come on Dan. The Star Ranger is brave, shows almost no emotion! Is amazing! Shine on the other hand is cowardly, shows way to much emotion, and is likely to be afraid of his own shadow!" Ricky says.

Bradley then says "I hate to agree with him, and I _really_ do, but Ricky's right. Why do you think he has _us_ always risking out lives when he doesn't even help us in battle!" Before Dan could continue, the sun is blocked out by something. "Okay, who turned out the sun?" Dan asks.

Then Machinus appears. "Zeion Force Rangers! Today, you die!"

"Let's rock guys!"

They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

"Ready Rangers?!" 

"Ready!"

The five Rangers rush up and attack. Machinus punches Bradley and he crashes into a tree.

"I'm okay! Zeion Shield!"

Bradley then rushes up and attacks with the top pointy part of his Shield and then slices through Machinus, who then repairs himself!

Then the Star Ranger shows up. "Hang on guys! The Star Ranger has arrived!"

"Man this guys a tough one."

"We need something that'll finish him in one shot!" Ricky says.

"The Super Zeion Blaster?" Maria suggests.

"That'll work!" Dan replies.

The team the brings together the Super Zeion Blaster, but that doesn't work! The Rangers get blasted back, knock off there helmets and creating a lot of smoke. Then something blocks out the sun again.

"Again?"

The Star Ranger tells the team "That's Zerionina, come on guys, if we get up to a high place, the Super Zeion Blaster will get a super charge!"

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"NO! STOP THEM!" Alexzander yells. Then Robinator yells "Master Cog is on his way!"

"Yes. Maybe two General Officers will kill the Rangers."

* * *

><p>Then another General Officer arrives!<p>

"Three, two one!"

"Super Zeion Blaster full force!"

The Blaster begins to charge up but Master Cog rushes over and blocks out Zerionina, draining the Rangers' power. Forcing the Rangers to de-morph.

The Star Ranger begins to run, and he begins to glow.

"He's gonna de-morph!" Dan says

Ricky then leaves his post and says "Don't just stand there, after him!"

Then Ricky, Maria and Bradley rush after the Star Ranger.

"You idiots, get back here!"

* * *

><p>Dan and Kim rush away, and look at their Morphers.<p>

"Do you think we can still summon the Zords?"

"I hope so." Both attempt to use their Morpher, but the Zeion energy doesn't work.

"That block didn't just stop the super charge, but it also stopped out powers! What do we do?!" Then another shadow passes, and it begins to push away the General Officer. "Must be the Shooting-Starzord!"

The Shooting-Starzord begins to push Master Cog away from Zerionina, returning the Rangers' power! The Rangers then Morph again.

All the Rangers rush back and then they fire the Super Zeion Blaster and the two General Officers blow up!

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Activate the up-link!" Alexzander says. His assistant punches in some keys so both General Officers begin to grow!

* * *

><p>"Your time is up Rangers!" Machinus says the Master Cog says "Your toast!"<p>

The Rangers then summon all the Zeion Force Megazords.

"Zeion Force RailMaxDinoMegazord! Striking from Dinosaur Era!"

"Zeion Force MegaStarMegazord! Shooting from Megabattles!"

The two Megazords rush in, but get beaten back. Then the RailMaxDinoMegazord is tossed to the ground and then the MegaStarMegazord is tossed ontop of him. Then both begins to glow. 

"_YOU IDIOTS! THEY'RE COMBINING!"_

"Oops."

The Shooting-Starzord's head turns around, making it look like a star, then it attaches to the right arm of the RailMaxDinoMegazord. Then the Megabattlezord's armor attaches to the main body.

"Zeion Force StrikerMegazord! From great battles!"

All six Rangers arrive in the cockpit.

"Suite!" Ricky yells, then all the other Rangers look in amazement at the fact all four of their Megazords have combined into the StrikerMegazord.

"Time to get to work team!" the Star Ranger says. The Rangers look at the power levels of the Megazord, which is getting higher by the second!

"2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000, 9000, 10,000! And going up team!" Dan says looking at the power levels. The Rangers rush the StrikerMegazord at the two General Officers!

"Four Megazord power!"

The silhouettes of all four Megazords strike and finish of both General Officers!

Machinus walks over to the StrikerMegazord and says "Be warned Power Jerks! There are 18 more General Officers! And with us down, Alexzander is going to send them to kill you."

Then he rusts away, and then he fades away and is gone. Dan then says "Great, now we got to deal with 18 more ugly wackos!"

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

Alexzander bangs his chair and begins to attack part of the base out of angryness. "Darn those Power Punks! That's it! Summon the other 18 General Officers!"

Robinator replies "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>With the Rangers<p>

The Star Ranger walks outside, then he sees the others have de-morphed.

"Okay Star Ranger, out with it." Ricky says. Dan walks over to him and tells him "We just want to see your face."

The Star Ranger sighs, then he says "With the growing threat, I guess, now's the time." he then un-does the clips that hold his helmet down, then he takes it off!

All the other Rangers look in amazement and shock to see the Star Ranger is Shine! All five Rangers then yell in question "Shine! Your the Star Ranger?!"

* * *

><p>Well, did anyone see that coming?! Okay only two people figured it out.<p>

Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11: The Shine after the Storm

The intro is modified again. We manged to get Jessica Rey back. And now Shine will be in the part of the Rangers sequence with his fellow team-members.

Also, this story is in a parallel universe to the main series, hence the "animation". Maybe I should've mentioned that in chapter 1. Also, I originally drew and wrote this on paper, but I lost it and some of my old sketches have faded. I also only did two chapters of this on paper, so every chapter is me trying my best. I found them in a box a while back and I started to type it.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"How did you become the Star Ranger?!"

"When did you become the Star Ranger?!" 

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

These are the sort of questions the other five Rangers are asking Shine. He replies "Whoa. To many questions at once!"

The other Rangers stop and then Shine says "One at a time. Ricky, you first."

Ricky walks up and asks "Why did you, a big coward, become a Ranger?"

Shine replies "Not much a question, but the shard picked me. The shards do pick who can use their power. Next, Maria."

Maria walks up to him and asks "Why didn't you tell us."

Shine looks down with a saddened look and replies "I wanted to wait until I could tell you all. I didn't want you guys to be in more trouble. Next, Bradley."

"How long were you planning on keeping this from us."

Shine replies "A month, maybe two. Next, Kim."

"When did you find your shard?"

"I found it while Dan was rescuing you from the Zandra Army's base."

Then Dan walks up and asks, "What was your first battle like?"

"Well,"

* * *

><p><em>Shine's first battle (Events during "The Rescue")<em>

_Star flashes in, and sees no one is guarding the other Zeion Diamond, he then sneaks into an air duct._

"_Don't you see, we'll defeat the Power Losers, with this." One of the General Officers says to a grunt. They leave and put the Diamond shard down. Star hops out of the air duct, and grabs the Shard._

"_Well, well, well! The Prince of Zerionina! Boss, says we'll get a huge reward if we turn you in, so get him!"_

_Shine looks around and then at the Shard, he has no other choice._

_The manages to hold off the Dinobots, and get away with the shard. 'Please work!' Shine says in his head, he hold the shard high over his head, the star-shaped shard glows cyan, then it attaches itself to Shine's right arm, revealing the Star Morpher._

"_Master, the Prince is here, we have him outnumbered, I'll-" Machinus says, then Shine readies his Morpher._

"_Zeion Force..."_

"_NO!"_

"_Star Ranger!"_

* * *

><p>"I Morphed, kicked butt, summoned my Zord and helped you guys out."<p>

The other Rangers look at Shine, then the alarm begins to go of!

"Well, time to prove yourself to be a great team-member. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Shine moves his right sleeve, to reveal the Star Morpher. It's held by a strap like the other Morpher, and is a box like the others, but unlike the other Morpher which match the Ranger colors exactly, Shine's mainly has red, yellow and brown. Then ontop of it, there's a small cyan disk with a white star on it.

(A/N: I modeled Shine's Morpher to look like the Wind Morphers)

They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Shine slams his left hand ontop of the disk and yells "Zeion Force, Star Ranger!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

The Disk begins to spin, then a cyan wind envelopes Shine, then his cyan costume forms, the sides of his helmet appears then the "Z F S R" appear on the sides of his helmet, then a white star appears and forms his visor and he yells "Star Ranger! Ready!"

* * *

><p>The six Rangers arrive in the Central Plaza to see their enemy.<p>

"Virusus! The next General Officer!"

"Really? We just finished two and now we have to deal with another one?!" Ricky complains.

"Would you shut it?!" Dan retaliates.

"Guys! Can you just stall him, and I'll do the work!" Shine tells them. The others sigh and pull out their Zeion Weapons, and then strike. The Rangers then form the Zeion Blaster.

"FIRE!"

The Blaster fires but the blast is sent back at the Rangers. "Virusus can manipulate electric attacks."

"Thanks for the tip!" Ricky says annoyed. Then Shine activates his Megabattle Armor. "Hey Dan. Toss that ice at me." Shine yells his fellow Ranger, then Dan sees an ice rack. Dan catches on and tosses it to him.

"I got this Star Loser! Zeion Whip!" Ricky says as he charges in with the Zeion Whip, but gets tossed back.

"We work as a team Ricky! Shine catch!"

"Absorbers Strike!"

"Megabattle, Ice Mode, Engage!"

Then the Megabattle armor forms arm-cannons, gauntlets, and a new helmet.

Then the symbol turns into an ice symbol.

"Ice Mode complete!"

* * *

><p>Shine manages to freeze Virusus solid! Shine then tells the others "Form the Super Zeion Blaster."<p>

The others nod and Dan says "Lock and Load!"

The Rangers form the Super Zeion Blaster and then Dan tells them "Rock and Roll!"

"FIRE!"

Then Virusus is destroyed!

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Activate the up-link!" Alexzander says. Robinator punches in some keys so Virusus begins to grow!

* * *

><p>All Virusus does is roar.<p>

"Okay guys! Time to form the StrikerMegazord!" Shine says. The Rangers then summon all four Megazords and combine!

"Zeion Force StrikerMegazord! From great battles!"

All six Rangers arrive in the cockpit.

Virusus, then begins to make the Megazord punch itself! "Guys, new plan, we split to the two Megazords!"

"Zeion Force RailMaxDinoMegazord! Striking from Dinosaur Era!"

"Zeion Force MegaStarMegazord! Shooting from Megabattles!"

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Ah, another General Officer destroyed, a new Megazord combo, a new Ranger." Dan says as the team walks into HQ.

"Well, I hope our adventure continues to get better from here on out." Kim says. The Shine tells the team "Well, another 17 members of the General Officers left to destroy!"

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all like this.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12: Green and Cyan

We look more into Dan's back-story, and we get to see Shine and Ricky work as a team, or not. Oh boy.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Tokyo, Japan<p>

2:00pm

Dan, his family and the other four Rangers, are on a trip to Tokyo to see Dan's cousins.

"Hey Dan. Can I get out now?" a muffled voice says, before Dan's parents could notice Dan says "I'm gonna take the others and go sight-seeing."

Then the Rangers leave. Dan un-zips one of his bags, and lets Shine out. Shine begins to pant, inhaling and exhaling. "Sorry, my parents didn't have enough money for eight people, only seven." Dan tells the team's 6th Ranger. Ricky walks over and says with a smirk "You know, you could've teleported here."

Shine hits his face. Then he sits down. He looks at the beauty of Tokyo, the six Rangers begin to walk around and sight-see. Dan being the tour-guide. "Guys, look! Power Rangers." Shine says, noticing a TV store. The others walks over to him.

"Shine, that's not _Power Rangers_. That's _Super Sentai_." Bradley says, walking over to the seven year old Ranger. Then Bradley explains "_Super Sentai_ is where _Power Rangers_ gets it's Ranger footage. Because, with the costumes on-"

"誰も人のスーツ、ヘルメットの下には伝えることができます." a male voice says. Then the Zeion Rangers turn around to see a male and a female. The boy is in blue, and the girl is in an orange kimono. The boy then says "ちょっとそこのクスクス。どのようにされていますか."

"Guys these are my cousins." Dan tells the obliviously confused Rangers. "What my male cous here, Tagiru said first was "with the helmet and costume on, nobody can tells who's wearing it." then he said "Hey cous, how's it going?" so there's your translation."

Kim then remembers something and says "I forgot your family was originally from Japan."

"タギル、ルカ、これらは私の友人。キラ、マリア、リッキー ・ ブラッドリー、輝き。" Dan tells his two cousins, then he adds, "英語を維持してください。彼らは日本人を知っていません。"

"He's so talking about us." Ricky says to the others. "First of all, I heard that. Second of all, I told them to talk in English. And third of all I told them your names."

Tagiru then says "This is my fraternal twin sister, Akari Luka." Tagiru tells the Rangers. Shine walks up and says "Nice to meet you Ms. Akari."

Dan pulls his younger friend to the side and says "In Japan, people say their last names first." Shine then whispers to Dan "You humans have such weird customs."

"We're in another country dude." Dan whispers.

"And, I'm Tagiru." he says. Then he notices the Zeion Morpher on Kim's arm. "What's that, wait let me guess, _Go-Busters_ is in America and we didn't tell you guys."

Kim replies "These are toys. We made these."

Dan looks at Tagiru and says "Actually, you know how we told you about the new season coming soon, _Power Rangers Megaforce_?"

"Yeah, we remember."

"Well, _Megaforce _is really an adaptation of _Tensou Sentai Goseigers_." Dan says annoyed. "Oh," Luka tells the team "Goseigers is a bad season, I feel sorry for you guys."

"Yeah, plus next year, _Power Rangers_ is going to be as old as _Sonic_ in years of being around, 20." Kim points out. The eight then begin to walk away, before they find a toy store with posters for toys based on _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger._

"Look at this stuff!" Shine says amazed. He then takes a toy Mobirate, and then finds a Ranger Key. Tagiru whispers to him "When you insert the Key, yell "Gokai Change." okay?"

"Gokai Change!"

_Ohranger!_

Shine puts the toy down and walks over to the others. The Zeion Rangers see a "あなた自身のレンジャーの鍵を作る" which Dan translates to "Make your own Ranger Keys."

The team walks over, and grabs some white keys and begin work.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Um, boss the Rangers are off guard." Robinator tells Alexzander, who is in a grumpy mood after losing three General Officers.

"Send Capture-bot after them."

Robinator then says "Shouldn't we send down another General Officer down to fight the Rangers?"

"Not now."

* * *

><p>The Ranger manage to finish their work on their own Ranger Keys.<p>

"Oh, if you're looking for the-"

Then Capture-bot arrives in town! Everyone begins to panic, and then Dan says "Me and Shine'll make sure everyone here gets to safety!"

The other Rangers nod and run to hide, so they can Morph.

* * *

><p>"Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.<p>

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

* * *

><p>The crowds of people watch the Rangers do battle, then one person says "ああ、これはスーパー戦隊のスタントです。非常に現実的です。新しいチームのライブ アクションのバージョンもあります。"<p>

The crowd begins to cheer on the four Rangers, then Ricky yells "What are they saying?!" then Maria strikes the Capture-bot and tells Ricky "They must think we're a _Sentai _team."

Bradley then asks her "How do you know?"

She replies "I heard them say _Super Sentai._"

Ricky rolls his eyes and then yells back at the others "I'll find Dan and Shine. You hold this guy off." Ricky then rushes away from the others and then the Capture-bot, captures all of the other Rangers in a jam bottle, then he does the same to the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Think we got everyone to safety." Dan tells Shine as the two manage to give Dan's cousins the slip.<p>

"Zeion Force Power Up!"

"Zeion Force, Star Ranger!"

Then there's a red and cyan flash, then Dan and Shine emerge in their Ranger forms. Then Ricky shows up.

The Capture-bot manages to find the Rangers. "Wow, for once, we aren't fighting a General Officer." Shine says, relived. Then Dan gets taken into the jar.

"We need to re-group!" Shine yells, then he and Ricky teleport out, but what they didn't know, is two people saw them

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine takes off his helmet and rushes to his computer to track the others through their shards.

"Well Geek-boy," Ricky begins, "looks like, it's just you and me."

Shine gives Ricky an annoyed glare and manages to find the other shards.

"Let's rock and roll!"

* * *

><p>Zandra Army HQ<p>

"Great job Capture-bot. How many of the Rangers did you get?" Alexzander asks the Capture-bot and he replies "Four. I only left the Green Ranger and the Cyan Ranger."

Robinator then says "This is good news. Those two don't get along, so we can stop them easy!"

"Well, go and do it!"

* * *

><p>"and, quite frankly, you don't deserve the right to be a Ranger, Prince-y!" Ricky yells at his team-member, and then Shine replies "Shut up!"<p>

Ricky then says "You're a five year old geek, and Ranger, that's pathetic!" Shine then yells "I'm Seven!" then attempts to push Ricky, but Ricky tosses Shine into some mud.

"It's ON!"

Both Morph and begin to fight each-other!

"_なぜ彼らは戦っているか。彼らは同じ側にではないか。" _a voice asks from behind the bushes, the two Rangers stop fighting, then Capture-bot returns.

Then Tagiru and Luka show up and manage to attack the Capture-bot! "Dan's cousins?! Get out of here it's not safe!" Shine yells at them.

Tagiru replies "Please Shine, we know martial arts. We can handle ourselves!"

Shine and Ricky are more then shocked to see that Tagiru knows that Shine is the Star Ranger, and Luka says "We'll get Dan and the others out! You guys just hang back!" Both the Green and Cyan Rangers are more then shocked. Then the container that the Capture-bot was using is destroyed freeing everyone. The other four Rangers see Ricky and Shine in the mud.

"Man." Dan says annoyed.

"Hey guys!" Luka says approaching the Rangers alongside Tagiru. "信じることができない私のいとこ、パワー レンジャー ！赤のパワー レンジャー ！" Dan gives Luka and Tagiru a shocked look, covered by his helmet. He then walks over to a tree and hits his head on it.

He walks back over and says "How do you two know, we're the Power Rangers?!"

Tagiru replies "We saw you and Shine Morphing earlier, and then we figured that, Ricky, Bradley, Maria and Kim were the other Rangers."

Dan looks at the Capture-bot and says, "We'll talk about this later, right now, we still have a bot to get rid of!"

The six Rangers charge forward and begin to knock around the Capture-bot like nothing. Then Dan summons his Zeion Sword but the sword is blasted right out of his hand. The Tagiru grabs it and destroys the Capture-bot with it!

"Amazing Tagiru."

The there's a flash and the Capture-bot grows!

Luka quips "Saw that one coming."

"Guys, may want to get to safety, we'll handle this!" Dan tells his relatives.

The Rangers then yell "We need StrikerMegazord Power NOW!"

* * *

><p>"Zeion Force StrikerMegazord! From great battles!"<p>

All six Rangers arrive in the cockpit.

"Why do I have to sit next to Shine in this cockpit?!" Ricky asks annoyed. "Let's rock and roll Rangers!" Dan says. The Rangers then insert their Spinners into their Control Units, and yell "Striker Sword!"

They finish the Capture-bot off!

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Are we in trouble?" Tagiru asks, and Dan replies "No. Shine's really nice, unless you provoke him."

Shine walks over to Tagiru and Luka and says "Based on what Dan's told me about you two, you two sound like you can keep our secret. So I trust you two with our secret, Tagiru and Luka."

* * *

><p>This was fun. Also, for any Japanese line between Tagiru, Luka and Dan, I'll always put some translation in another sentence.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13: Shining Sentai Z Rangers

Well, I hope this one's good.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Jason Griffith

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Tokyo, Japan<p>

Shine looks at the house belonging to Luka and Tagiru's part of the family, he saw many different things, being in Japan after all.

"Ugh! I can't wait to get back to Valleytown!" Shine yells annoyed, then he asks Luka "Oh, I don't yell unless I'm mad, also, what do you have to eat around here? I'm hungry."

Luka replies "I'll get some snacks." the she heads into the kitchen, then the two female Rangers fallow to help her, then the male Rangers and Tagiru head into the living room and turn on the TV. Dan with the remote in his hand.

"No _Go-Busters_, no _Gokaigers_, no _Shinkengers_. Oh, what's this?" he asks himself looking at the guide's info, the show's name reading "シャイニング 戦隊 ゼッドレインガー."

"_Shining Sentai Z-Rangers_?" Dan asks himself confused. Ricky then says "It must be our _Super Sentai_ counterpart!"

Dan quickly hit the "enter" button on the remote. They tuned in just in time. Dan then puts on English subtitles so the others can understand.

* * *

><p>(AN: This is the _Shining Sentai Z-Rangers_ universe, so, it will all be in bold text, so you readers can read it.)

Shining Sentai Z-Rangers Intro (Sung by Psychic Lover)

"_**Super Sentai Series"**_

_**The Power Is On!**_

_**Stronger then before, Rock and Roll!**_

"_**Shining Sentai Z-Rangers!"**_

_**Race and Rush! Rock and Roll! Blast off! The Z-Force is with you!**_

_**Dash, save those lives! The Z-Force will power you for the battle! Shining Sentai!**_

_**Z-Force will Win! Beat the Dictator Army! Win!**_

_**Shining Sentai Z-Rangers!**_

* * *

><p>"More great work by Psychic Lover, I guess. But that was cool. Your thoughts guys?" Dan asks the others.<p>

"Cool." Ricky says.

"Nice." Bradley says.

"Epic!" Tagiru says happily.

"Meh." is all Shine says. The others give him an odd look and then he continues "It's not American, and who knows what they think of us?"

"Let's see." Dan says.

* * *

><p><strong>Ep 1. Birth of the Shining Sentai!<strong>

"**Go Gokaigers!" a boy in red clothing yells, watching the Gokaigers battle their predecessors, the Goseigers.**

"**Oh boo!" a boy in black yells due to what the Goseigers did, then a boy in green dumps popcorn on his head. Then a girl in yellow walks in. "Well, this team-up stinks."**

"**You know, what forget this, I'm turning this off!" the boy in red yells. Then a girl in a pink kimono walks in, and sits next to the boy in red. "Um, hi, Bel."**

**Bel then looks at the girl and yellow and says "So Hikari, how's the special?"**

"**Horrible!"**

**The Bel looks at the boy in red and she says "So, Ryu, still wishing you could be a Sentai Warrior?" he nods. "Give up." the boy in green, Gai, says "your delusional!" Then the boy in black, Yuuji says "Stop that. He just dreams, sure it's impossible and can never happen, but he can dream!"**

**Ryu then says "Why do I let those two hang out with me?"**

* * *

><p>Shine yells "Boo!"<p>

"Wow, I'm not _that_ big a jerk, am I?" Ricky asks and Shine replies "You're a jerk, but your heart is in the right place."

"I'm not mean at all!" Bradley says. Then Dan tells the others "This is just how Japan sees us, so just hang on, maybe it'll it get better."

* * *

><p><strong>Dictator Army's base<strong>

"**Since that Diamond is destroyed, there will be no Sentai Warriors to stop us Sir!" a robot named "D-123 Omega" tells his boss.**

"**Very well, send down the Mecha-bots! There will be no Shining Sentai to stop us this time!"**

* * *

><p>"Dictator Army, really?" Shine asks himself then Ricky says "Makes more sense then Zandra Army, right?"<p>

Then there's a cyan flash on the TV and then Dan says "Maybe this is your Sentai counterpart Shine, let's see."

Shine rolls his eyes and leans forward.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What those idiots don't know is that that was a decoy they destroyed. Now to get to Earth." a voice says. Then there's a boom sound and the cyan flash lands, it's a teenage like boy with cyan hair and a long cyan robe holding a container.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me? That's nothing like me!" Shine yells, then Dan pulls out a drawing he made and hands it to Shine. "This doesn't look like me." he then looks closely at the picture.<p>

"I always kinda saw you like Toon Link from _Legend of Zelda Wind Waker_. So I thought draw you in Toon Link's clothes." Dan tells Shine, then the show continues.

* * *

><p><strong>Then on the TV screen there's a Silver Gokaiger, and Ryu spits his drink out. "A GokaiSilver?" the others also look shock and then Yuuji says "Looks like we know who's gonna inherit the power of the 15 6th Warriors."<strong>

"**Should be cool. Right Ryu?" Bel says. Ryu nods then Hikari says "You shouldn't be my sisters lapdog, just because you have a crush on her."**

* * *

><p>Dan was left blushing due to Japan somehow knowing about his crush on Kira. The others just began to laugh, save Dan and Shine.<p>

"Okay that's not funny!" Shine says, he gives Dan a look, then he walks over to another chair annoyed. 

"Hey guys." Kim says walking in, with some Japanese food, such as sushi, ramen etc. She then notices the TV. "Our Super Sentai counterpart."

Shine then says "And it stinks!"

Then there are boom sounds from the TV, the Rangers look at it to see the equivalent of Valleytown getting attacked. Then there's a flash...

* * *

><p><strong>(Explosion sounds) <strong>

"**What the?"**

**Then a Dark Version of the GoseiGreat appears and attacks the town.**

* * *

><p>Shine, confused asks "What the heck is that Megazord?"<p>

Tagiru tells Shine "First of all, Megazord is an American thing, well aside from _Go-Busters_, and that's the GoseiGreat, the giant Mecha from _Goseigers_!"

"Which is a mock the Mechas and Megazords!" Luka adds.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dark Mecha continues its rampage, but then Ryu and his friends rush outside and then Ryu yells "Hey you! You stink!"<strong>

**The Dark Mecha turns his attention to Ryu and his friends. It fires a blast at them, then they disappear.**

* * *

><p>"Boo! That's not what happened! The Zandra Army didn't launch an assault on us!" Shine yells, annoyed again. Ricky then simply says "This isn't a documentary."<p>

Shine tosses the TV remote to the ground and walks away, agitated. Then he yells "This is Japan mocking us, our country and our efforts to save the world!" Luka and Tagiru share a look and then Luka asks "Is he always this high tempered?" and then Dan replies "No."

Then Shine walks back in and takes a bowl of ramen and walks out.

Dan simply says "He'll be back." then a confused Tagiru asks "Why?" then Dan points down at some chopsticks that Shine forget to take. "But let's see what's next. Hey, that must be the Command Center."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Whoa, where are we?" Gai and Yuuji ask at the same time. Before Hikari says "I just want to know where "here" is."<strong>

**Then the teenager arrives and says "Hello. I am your guide and new friend Prince Star from the planet of Z-non."**

**Then Prince Star shows the five teens six containers, each with a crystal shard, one Red, one Pink, one Yellow, one Green, one Black and then one star shaped that's Cyan.**

"**I have chosen you to be the 28th team of Shining Sentai Z-Rangers."**

**Then Ryu stands up and says "So, we'll be the 37th Super Sentai!"**

"**Yep."**

**Ryu then hugs the prince saying "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Are you an angel or something?"**

"**He'd better not be a Gosei Angel if he is one." Gai says.**

"**I'm not an angel!" Star says shaking himself free from Ryu's grip. Then he pulls out the Pink Shard and it flies over to Bel and gives her the suit.**

**The other four wait the prince to give them the other ones. Hikari, Yellow. Yuuji, Black. Gai, Green. Ryu, Red. Then an alarm goes off, the shards then form devices on their wrists and small cellphones, then Star says "All you gotta say is "Shining Henshin." after that, you'll know what to do from there Z-Rangers."**

* * *

><p>Shine walks back in with his food and then says "Hand over those stick thingies."<p>

Dan replies "Only if you watch the rest of the episode with us." then Shine sits down next to Dan and then uses the chopsticks, poorly.

"Looks like the almighty Star Ranger can't use chopsticks." Ricky says with a smirk on his face. Then the Rangers and Dan's relative turn their attention back to the show.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ready?" Ryu asks, then his friends nod. They press a button on their Z-Wristers and they insert a part into the Z-Phones and they yell "Shining Henshin!"<strong>

**Then there's an explosion behind them and then color suits wrap around their bodies, they each press a button. Bel presses one. Hikari, two. Yuuji, three. Gai four. And, Ryu, five. Then their helmets form.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Z-1! The Happy Go-lucky gal! Z-Pink!"<strong>

"**Z-2! The Energetic Go-getter! Z-Yellow!"**

"**Z-3! A Smart bully! Z-Black!"**

"**Z-4! The Big jerk! Z-Green!"**

"**Z-5! The leader! Z-Red!"**

"**We are! The Shining Sentai! Z-Rangers!"**

* * *

><p>"Lame!" Shine says, as the reds of the episode just uses fight scenes from the Zeion Rangers old battles. Shine after finishing his food says "Least we head back tomorrow. Tagiru, Luka, thanks for your generousness. Now, I'm going to be heading back to my suitcase to get some sleep."<p>

Dan then says "Yeah he's right this is just a rip. See you later cousins."

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Master," Robinator begins "we managed to get the objects you needed for your plans!" then he shows a container with two glowing shards one blue, one orange.

"YES! Now those Rangers will be destroyed! Once and for all!"

* * *

><p>Time for this stories last two Rangers to be introduced. Hope things get better hope you like this story.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14: Thunder Danger Part I

Now Luka and Tagiru are added to the main cast! And now for an eight multi-part story arc! Also, there will be a new character here. Also, I changed Bradley's voice, why I needed Bradley to sound more smart. Bradley's new voice actor is Brent Miller, I know him as the voice of Zane from the TV show_Ninjago: Master of Spinjitzu_.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Valleytown park<p>

The six Rangers sit outside by a tree, arms spreed out in a star like formation looking at the clouds.

Shine breaks a silence that's been going on for at least an hour and he says "So, how did you all become friends anyway?"

The Rangers give a moment before Shine then says "I know that obliviously the girls are sisters and how Dan met Kim. But how did you all become friends?"

Dan then says "It was after I became friends with Kim."

* * *

><p><em>Year 2004<em>

_Bradley walked up to a stand and said "Now I call this meeting of the Power Rangers FanClub to order! So let's see, Maria?"_

"_Here!"_

"_Ricky?"_

_Ricky threw a paper ball at Bradley and said "What do you think genius?"_

_Then Kim and Dan walked in. Both covered in mud. Maria rushes over to her sister nearly sending Dan outside. Then Ricky pushed Dan out. Kim then grabbed him and pulled him in._

"_He's my new friend. And a big time Ranger fan." Kim told the others and then Dan showed some impressive drawings of the Zeo Rangers and the Space Rangers._

"_Okay kid, you're in the club."_

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

"A FanClub?" Shine asks then Bradley replies "Maria and Kim's sisters commandeered it and during a storm it was destroyed."

Then the Morphers beep. "Told you this would be cool." Dan tells Shine. And then Shine rolls his eyes from Dan telling him a "Go Go Power Rangers" beep would be a good idea. (The sound from the original communicators)

Then the Rangers teleport out.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

The Rangers teleport in, and Shine looks at the computer to see a small meteor heading to just right outside the Command Center. Then there's a crash sound and the Rangers rush outside to find out what happened.

The Rangers then find the crash sight. Then they dig up something, which turns out to be a... Alpha robot?

Shine then pulls out the robot. The robot looks like the original Alpha 5, but the red part on his chest is blue and instead of a lighting bolt there's a "Z F" written on it. The "Z F" also has all the colors of the Rangers, also with blue and orange on the symbol. Then Dan notice a small star badge on Shine's robe.

Shine, almost as if he knew what Dan was thinking says "The badge is a family heirloom. And this is Beta 4. The fourth in a long line of Betas."

Ricky then comments saying "Meh."

Shine looks at the Rangers and says "Get Beta back to the Command Center." The other Rangers start to walk away, then Shine grabs Ricky's arm and says "Not you."

The other three Rangers get Beta and start walking back to the Command Center.

* * *

><p>Airplane<p>

"Ladies and Gentleman we are now beginning our decent." a person tells the passengers on a plane heading for Valleytown.

Then the plane lands and the people get out, two of the people are Tagiru and Luka. Tagiru then pulls out his map of the city he got from Dan, then they head outside.

* * *

><p>Area outside the Command Center<p>

Shine looks at Ricky and then yells "What's your problem with me?!" Ricky then begins to walk away but Shine tackles him and the two start to roll downhill. When the two reach the bottom of the hill, a small necklace flies off of Ricky's neck.

Shine then manages to get to the necklace and sees a picture, then Ricky punches Shine in the back. Shine then looks at the picture in the necklace and Ricky grabs it and punches Shine in the back again, then Shine asks Ricky a question. "Who's that?"

Ricky looks at the picture and replies "My younger brother. You want to know why I don't like you, it's because, my younger brother died when he was seven. Looking at you, just reminds me of him!"

Shine then passes out.

* * *

><p>Valleytown<p>

"So, we take a left here, right?" Luka asks her brother who's in charge of the map. "Um." Tagiru struggles to read the map and then says "He _had _to give us an English map!"

Then Dinobots are teleported in. The two then begin to fight them of. Showing that Luka knows some gymnastics and Tagiru knows some martial arts. Then two begin to run from the Dinobots. Then storm clouds begin to roll up and then...

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine (with an ice pack on his back) finishes repairs on Beta. "Okay, he should be working now. Here goes nothing."

Shine does something to the robot and it starts. "Ay-yi-yi!" Beta says, then Kim says "Hey he sounds just like the original Alpha."

Beta turns around and gives Shine a hug. "Ay-yi-yi! Shine, good to see you again. So are these the new Rangers?" Shine nods and then says "Kim, Pink Ranger. Maria, Yellow Ranger. Ricky, Black Ranger. Bradley, Green Ranger. Dan, Red Ranger."

Then Shine turns around and shows his Morpher. "And, me, the Star Ranger."

"Ay-yi-yi. Shine, you've grown up so much." Beta says and then Shine replies "It's been two years Beta." knowing that he and Beta saw each-other after Shine's mother passed away.

* * *

><p><em>Zerionina<em>

_3 years ago_

_Shine continued to cry before someone walked in. "Go away dad!" Shine yelled. Then a voice said "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! Prince, don't yell at me."_

_Shine turned around to see a robot._

"_I am Beta 4. The 4th in a long line of Betas. Assistant to the Power Rangers." then he walked up to the kid and said "Your dad brought me here to cheer you up."_

_Shine turned around and rubbed away some tears, and then the two sate down. And began to hang out._

* * *

><p>Current Time<p>

"Ay-yi-yi. I remember you back then Prince." Beta says and Shine replies "Please Beta, just call me "Shine" okay?"

Then an alarm goes off.

"Ay-yi-yi-yi!" Beta says and looks at a the screen to see a robot.

"Hey guys, let's use something new." Shine says, then he pulls out a switch and then a door opens and then six motorcycles appear. One red, one green, one black, one yellow, one pink, and one cyan. Shine walks over and says "These are the Zeion-Cycles."

Ricky looks at the motorcycles and then he says "Which one's mine?"

"What?" Bradley asks.

"I'm kidding."

Then Maria says "You so weren't kidding."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Shine slams his left hand ontop of the disk and yells "Zeion Force, Star Ranger!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

The Disk begins to spin, then a cyan wind envelopes Shine, then his cyan costume forms, the sides of his helmet appears then the "Z F S R" appear on the sides of his helmet, then a white star appears and forms his visor and he yells "Star Ranger! Ready!"

The six Rangers mount their Zeion-Cycles and head out.

* * *

><p>Downtown<p>

"Hey, you!" Shine yells. Then the Rangers get off of their Zeion-Cycles.

"Hm, Red, Black, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan. Nah, I'm looking for Blue and Orange." then there are flashes and the machine is blown up. The Rangers are in shock. Then when the smoke clears then two Rangers stand.

"The Zeion Thunder Rangers?"

The two Rangers turn around, the Orange Ranger is a girl, her suit matches one that belongs to a female Samurai Ranger, and her helmet looks like the Blue Wind Ranger, but the dolphin symbol is a lighting bolt. The Blue Ranger is a boy, his suit matches one the Gold Samurai Ranger's but is blue, and his helmet looks like the Navy Wind Ranger's but without the antennas on it and the bug symbol is replaced with a lightning bolt as well.

The Orange Ranger tells the main Rangers "Obviously you didn't get the memo."

"Old Rangers out, new Rangers IN!" the Blue Ranger says. Then the two Rangers run at super-speed and attack the Rangers.

"Okay guys. Let's attack them!" Dan tells his fellow Rangers and then they form the Super Zeion Blaster.

"Hey Red Ranger," the Blue Ranger begins "we got our own Zeion Weapons."

"Zeion Thunder Daggers!" the Orange Ranger yells.

"Zeion Thunder Gun!"

Then the Zeion Thunder Rangers form their own blaster.

"Zeion Thunder Blaster FIRE!"

The Zeion Thunder Blaster hits the Rangers, and then the Rangers teleport out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

Dan and Kim walk into town both worried about the fight with the evil Rangers.

"Who are they?" Kim asks.

Dan shrugs his shoulders. Then Tagiru and Luka walk up to the two of them.

"Guys, what happened?"

Tagiru looks up at his cousin and says "I don't know, all I remember was there was a lightning bolt and that's it."

"The Zeion Thunder Rangers."

"You two going to be okay?" Kim asks Luka. Luka replies "I'll be fine."

Dan's cousins walk away.

_To be Continued._

* * *

><p>So any ideas who the new Rangers are?<p>

Also go and look up a YouTuber named "Sasuke419" and look for "Power Rangers Parody Stream" I was the one who requested him to do that.

Beta 4, shares the same voice as Alpha 5 from _Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers_.

Don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15: Thunder Danger Part II

Hope everyone loves this arc.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>At Kelly and Sarah's house<p>

"So, Kelly, what should we do today?" Sarah asks. "Let's go outside."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine and Beta try to find out who the Zeion Thunder Rangers are. Then an alarm goes off. Shine and Beta turn around to see the Zeion Thunder Rangers.

"Oh no. Beta run, I'll hold these guys off!" Shine tells his friend, who immediately runs away.

"Zeion Force-" Shine tries to morph but the Orange Ranger begins to choke him. While the Blue Ranger begins to destroy the Command Center.

Shine then passes out and the Orange Ranger drops him to the ground and then proceeds to help the Blue Ranger.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

Shine wakes up and sees he's in an emergency room. Then Ricky walks in. "So Star boy, how you doing?"

"Fine." Shine then looks at Ricky and asks, "I know that I remind you of your younger brother, but why are you mad, not sad?"

"My emotions just get all turned around and mixed up is all, okay?"

Shine nods, then he walks out to see the other Rangers, along with Dan's cousins. Shine walks over to the Rangers. Then the eights kids walk out.

Dan's cousins walk away while the Rangers teleport to the remains of the Command Center.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"So the Star Ranger wasn't killed, oh well." Alexzander says to Robinator. Then he walks over to machine and activates it.

"Zeion Thunder Rangers ARIZE!"

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

The Rangers look through the wreckage of the Command Center.

"Guys, the Zord Bay wasn't damaged. So the Zords are okay." Shine tells the Rangers as they continue going through what remains of their base of operations.

Then an alarm goes off and a broken monitor shows the Zeion Thunder Rangers attacking Kelly and Sarah.

Maria then asks "Can we let the Zeion Thunder Rangers destroy them?"

The others give her an odd look before Maria says "I was joking!"

Shine the looks at some of the machines then he looks at the Morphers. He notices, his, Dan's, Ricky's and Bradley's a damaged, so the girls will be the only ones able to fight.

"Um gals, bad news mine, and the other Male Rangers' Morpher were damaged during battle, so you two will have to fight the Thunder Punks on your own."

Dan walks over to Kim and says "Good luck."

Kim then tells her sister "Tme for some-"

"DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Ricky yells.

"girl power."

(A/N: I felt stupid typing that part.)

"Zeion Force, Power Up!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

* * *

><p>The two girl get cornered by the Thunder Rangers, when Kim and Maria teleport in.<p>

"Thunder Punks leave them alone!"

The Blue Ranger looks at what's going on and says "I'll leave this to you sis."

"They're brother and sister?" Maria asks herself. Then Kim rushes over to her sisters and tells them "Get out of here!"

Sarah and Kelly begin to run and watch the three girl Rangers battle. Then the Thunder Rangers groan in pain and teleport out.

"Oh Power Rangers, can we see who you really are?"

The Rangers teleport out.

"Kelly, I know what we're going to be doing, finding out who the Power Rangers ARE!"

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine hands the male Rangers back their Morphers, and then he girls arrive.

"Learn anything new about them?"

Kim replies "We know two new things, one they can only fight use for two minutes. And the second, is that they're brother and sister."

* * *

><p>Hope this arc is going well.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 16: Thunder Danger Part III

Nothin' to say here.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>"Man this city is so boring." The Blue Ranger says. His sister says "Totally." then the other Rangers arrive.<p>

"And now it's fun! Okay sis, let's kick it up a notch!"

"Thunder Morphers!"

"Blue Thunder RocketZord!"

"Orange Thunder TankZord!"

Then two Zords arrive and the Thunder Rangers mount them.

"Seriously?!" Shine yells.

"My calculations say, we're toast!" Bradley says.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maria yells.

"Oh no!" Ricky complains

"They have Zords too?!" Kim yells.

"This is getting ridiculous!"

* * *

><p>"Let's do it to it!" Dan tells his team.<p>

"Right!"

"We need StrikerMegazord power NOW!"

All 12 Zords arrive on the scene.

The Parasaurzord, splits in half, and turn into legs for the rest of the Megazord. then the front of the Mastodonzord splits, and forms the right arm, while the main body becomes a part of the back, attaching itself to part of the arm. The Ankylozord forms the back tail and the body is part of the left arm!" then forms it's respective parts. The Pterazord splits and it's wings go on the back of the Mastadonzord, and the body goes on the right arm. The Dimterozord then hops into the body, and it's tail forms the rest of the left arm, with a saw-blade, then the head folds into the front of the body and a new one takes it's place at the top.

The back two RailStormZords split in half, the bottom forms the legs and feet, then the front half forms part of the arms. The second one forms the lower torso of the body and the rest of the arms. The Main RailStormzord then completes the transformation and forms the rest of the body and head.

The Shooting-Starzord's head turns around, making it look like a star, then it attaches to the right arm of the RailMaxDinoMegazord. Then the Megabattlezord's armor attaches to the main body.

"Zeion Force StrikerMegazord! From great battles!"

* * *

><p>"Okay Sis, let's show these idiots how it's done!"<p>

"Combine now!"

The TankZord then splits into legs and then the RocketZord becomes humanoid and and attaches to the top of the TankZord.

"Zeion Force ThunderMegazord! Charged for Battle!"

The Rangers look at the opposing Megazord, and the two Megazord begin to fight. The ThunderMegazord tosses the StrikerMegazord like it's nothing.

"Not cool!" Dan yells, then the Rangers execute the StrikerMegazord's Finisher Move. But the ThunderMegazord stops it and knocks the Rangers right out of the StrikerMegazord, and the ThuderMegazord leaves.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine manages to fix the systems to the computers and their base while the Zord's "Auto-repair" system begins fixing the Zords.

"Man those Thunder Punks kicked our butts." Ricky says. Then Dan says, annoyed "So the scorecard reads "Thunder Rangers: 3" and "Zeion Rangers: 0" we're losing for once."

Shine looks at the Rangers and tells them "Go and try to enjoy your day."

The Rangers then teleport out.

* * *

><p>Some time later<p>

Kim walks around town to try and talk to one of the other Rangers. Then she finds an art store and walks in. To her surprise Dan's working in the place.

"Hey Kira."

"Hey Dan."

She walks over to see Dan drawing in his sketchpad, and then she sits down next to him.

"So, how are things going with you?" Kim asks. Dan replies "Okay."

Dan then glances at her and simply says "I know you're worried by what's going on, but don't worry. We'll stop those Thunder Punks! Even if we die trying!" Then the two begin to hug, both blushing.

_To be Continued._

* * *

><p>A little bit of romance spices things up! Hope that'll bring some ideas up.<p>

Don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17: Thunder Danger Part IV

Nothin' to say here.

Warning: This chapter has guns and people bleeding.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Joshua Seth

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Ay-yi-yi, Shine have you been working all day?" Beta asks the young Prince. Shine yawns and replies "Yeah, I wanted to get something done first, and I lost track of time." Shine then looks over to see his and Dan's Zeion-Cycles. "I would upgrade the others, but we still have some damage from when the Thunder Punks got in here."

Shine then puts disks into the Zeion-Cycles' systems, and Shine pulls a blowtorch out and works on the Zeion-Cycles.

'Hope the others are having a good day.' then Shine pulls down a blowtorch mask and brings the blowtorch down on his Zeion-Cycle.

* * *

><p>With Dan and Kim<p>

Kim sits down with Dan at a small cafe, the two sit just watching as traffic passed by and some people were working to fix some of the damage caused by the fight between the StrikerMegazord and the ThunderMegazord.

"We got tossed around out there." Kim says, then Dan replies "Don't worry about it. I promise you we'll stop those Thunder Punks!"

Kim gives Dan a glance and then hugs him, then a voice says "Ah look at the happy couple!" both Dan and Kim turn around to see Sarah and Kelly. Sarah then tells her sister "Neither of them could be Power Rangers! Let's go."

Sarah then tells her sister "We're looking for the true identities of the Power Rangers!" then the two walk away, then Kim and Dan laugh.

Kim simply says "If they only knew!"

Then a bus passes by and Kim grabs a bag and says "I'll be at a gym at the other side of town to work on my gymnastics. See ya later Dan." she walks up to the bus and Dan simply waves.

* * *

><p>With Kim<p>

A little while later

The bus stops to see some people with some car trouble, the driver heads out, but then one of the people who were at the car knocks out the bus driver and the two take the bus and drive away. Many people gasp, but then one person takes out a gun and everyone is quiet.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Hey Shine, what do you need." Dan asks just after he teleports into the Command Center, Shine then shows some blueprints, showing the part that holds the wheels turned into a propeller at the bottom of the Zeion-Cycles. Another part shows Shine's Zeion-Cycle is compatible with Shine's Megabattle armor.

"Awesome!" Dan says. Then Shine asks "Where are the others?"

"Bradley and Ricky are doing homework, Maria is at dance practice and Kim's at gymnastics practice." Dan replies then Beta walks in and talks. "Shine's upgrades to yours and his Zeion-Cycles. The Zeion-Cycles second form is called "Zeion-Cycle Flight Mode". Pretty cool huh?"

"Way Past Cool!"

Shine tosses Dan a motorcycle helmet and says "Let's drive!"

The two Rangers mount their Zeion-Cycles, and head out and get ready to use the new mode. "Zeion-Cycle Flight Mode, activate!"

Then the wheel sections of the Zeion-Cycles are turned into propellers.

"Shine, this is Burning Way Past Cool!" Dan tells the Star Ranger, then Shine yells "Fly through those hoops!"

Then Shine perfectly passes through all 20 of the hoops, however Dan only manages to get through four of them. "Keep trying Dan!"

* * *

><p>With Kim<p>

One person has a bag and is telling the people to hand over their cell-phones into a book-bag. Kim then adjusts her right sleeve to cover up her Morpher, then the person comes by her, and look through Kim's bag, and Kim say "This is against the 4th amendment in the Bill of Rights."

Then the person punches Kim and her lip begins to bleed. Then the person plops her bag down and moves on to another person. Then the person walks over to a window and tosses book-bag right out a window.

Then a small baby begins to cry and the person with the gun aims at the family with the baby. "You know, you people scared the kid." Kim says, then the person aims the gun at Kim and then she sits down. The person with the gun walks up to the other person who's driving the bus, and then while they talks Kim uses her Morpher to send an SOS to the Command Center.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Beta and Shine watch as Dan manages to get through 18 of the 20 hoops and he parks his Zeion-Cycle so he can catch his breath.

"Dan, Shine there's an SOS, coming from Kim's Morpher!" Beta tells the two Rangers, then Beta shows where the signal is coming from, Dan then mounts his Zeion-Cycle and heads out, Shine rolls his eyes and fallows Dan.

* * *

><p>With Kim<p>

One of the kidnappers grabs Kim and rips her right sleeve off, and sees Kim's Morpher, and the kidnapper begins to beat up Kim. The kidnapper grabs a metal bar and strikes Kim's right arm and then the kidnapper knocks Kim unconscious.

"This one's trouble. What do we do with her?"

"Toss her out."

They open the door to the bus and toss Kim out. Then they see the Star Rangers on his Zeion-Cycle fallowing them.

* * *

><p>Dan with his Zeion-Cycle Flight Mode, manages to catch Kim just before she hits the ground and notices her injuries.<p>

"Hey Kim, wake up, wake up!" Dan tries to shake her awake but fails. He then notices his left hand glove is changing from white to red then he sees Kim's bleeding right arm.

"_Dan, I'll go after the kidnappers, and tell the others, I'll let you know when we need you two okay?"_ Shine's voice says over the Zeion-Cycle Communicator.

"Got it. Zeion V, Power Down!" Dan Powers Down and watches Shine fallowing the bus.

* * *

><p>With Shine<p>

Shine parks his Zeion-Cycle and spies on the kidnappers unloading people from the bus, and start getting tied up.

Shine then contacts the other Rangers (sans Dan and Kim) and tells them "Guys, get your Zeion-Cycles and Beta will give you the location. And hurry!"

Then two lightning bolts appear and then the Zeion Thunder Rangers. The Orange Ranger hands one of the kidnappers a suitcase and the two kidnappers leave. Shine looks at the Zeion Thunder Rangers, and takes off his helmet and glances at what's going on.

Then the other Zeion-Cycles arrive. Ricky, Bradley and Maria walk over to Shine, who puts his helmet on.

"Hey Shine." Bradley says walking up to Shine.

"Where's my sis?"

Shine then tells her "She's been injured, but don't worry Dan has her. But," he glances as the bus leaves, then he puts two and two together and says "the Thunder Punks! They hired those kidnappers and one of them injured your sister!"

Then the four Rangers get attacked by lighting bolts and then the Thunder Rangers walk over to the Rangers.

"One, two three, four... aren't there six of you?" the Blue Ranger says mockingly. Before he and the Orange Ranger are tackled by Maria. Then the other Rangers free the people while Maria knocks around the Zeion Thunder Rangers.

"You two hurt my sister. YOU'LL PAY!" Maria says and then the Orange Ranger knocks Maria out and Maria is forcibly powered down. The Orange Ranger grabs her and gives her a look, then the Orange Ranger says "Wait, don't I know her?" Then the Blue Ranger glances at Maria, and the two look at the other Rangers, using some powers with their helmets see who the other Rangers are, they gasp and leave. Leaving the other Rangers rather perplexed.

* * *

><p>Back in town<p>

Dan and the other Rangers watch a news report being recorded about the Rangers saving the people. Dan glances at Kim, who's getting her injures treated. Dan walks over to her worried about her.

"Um Dan, I can't thank you enough for saving my life, again." Kim tells the Red Ranger, then she hugs Dan.

Shine then points out, "It's odd those Thunder Punks didn't attack us after they saw Maria. Then they just left."

Maria then says "They know us."

The Ranger begin to think and they realize that nothing about the Zeion Thunder Rangers add up. Then Dan's cousins arrive, with staticy aura around them.

"Let's take them back to the Command Center for diagnostics!" Shine says. Then the eight teleport away.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p>In case some of you are wondering where this chapter idea came from, it came from an episode of a TV show called "<em>Hawaii Five-0<em>".

But in anycase, hope you people like this chapter. Don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18: Thunder Danger Part V

Nothin' to say here. Also, there will be a cast change for three characters, I'll explain my reasoning later. Also Ricky's getting a new voice just because he needed to sound more fierce.

**BlueRedPinkRanger**- Um, no. Bradley is not related to Kim and Maria. Bradley only said "Hey Shine." Maria asked where's Kim. I thought I put an enter space there. Odd. Oh well.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Vincent Martella

Ricky Jonson: Dan Petronijevic

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Jessica Rey

Prince Shine: Corey Bringas

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine looks at some computers and types on the keyboard. Before yawning briefly. He glances at the other Rangers. Beta walks over to him.

"So the girls are sisters. And none of the male Rangers are relatives." Beta asks him. Shine nods. Dan approaches the two. "Are those results done yet?" he asks annoyed.

Shine yawns again. He then falls into his chair.

"SHINE!"

"Ahh." then Shine snaps back awake, but yawns again.

"Ay-yi-yi! Prince, you've gone two days without sleep. Let's get you to bed." Beta says. "No, must help the Rangers" he pauses, then continues "watch out for Zeion Thunder Rangers" he pauses again. "and finish the tests for Dan's cousins..." Shine finishes saying. Before he finally falls asleep.

Beta picks the kid up. "Let's let Shine get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

"Sir! We can't find the Thunder Rangers!" Robinator tells Alexzander.

"Fine then! Send in Voice-a-saurus!"

"Okay sir. But whatcha gonna do with him?" Robinator asks his leader. Then Robinator gets hit with an empty oil can. "Don't question my authority!"

"Sorry Sir."

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine wakes up and looks around, then he picks up a screwdriver and begins to work on some new weapons for the Zeion-Cycles. He then looks over to Beta and sees him fiddling with some of the none broken systems.

Shine sighs, and rummages through some of the stuff Beta brought from Zerionina, including some old photos of himself, and some family members. Shine comes across a small photo of him as a five-year old along with an old family friend. Shine sighed heavily about the fact he took out without even telling that person he was going to be gone.

'I just hope, she can forgive me.' Shine says within his head. He puts the photo back in a small box and sits down, trying to clear his head from all the thoughts rushing through. Shine began to think back to his home, he wanted to go back so badly, he was terribly homesick, but with his mom dead, his dad a traitor the planet, the fact he only has ONE best friend (aside from Beta that is) and the fact to the rest of the universe, he's a wanted criminal for stealing the Zeion Diamond and being the Star Ranger. Going back home to say "hi" would cause some problems.

Beta walks over to the young prince, and Shine puts the photo away and just sights in a chair to sigh. "Beat, I'm glad your here." Shine says.

"You're homesick aren't you?" Beta asks.

"Terribly homesick!" Shine replies, with a frustrated look. Shine then looks at some of the repairs needed to the Command Center. 'Beta can handle this, I just need to be alone for a little while.'

Shine walks out of the chair and says "I'm gonna head out for a little while."

Beta looks at the young prince, and knows that Shine probably intends to _stay_ alone for a little while, and Beta sees that Shine would just like some space. Something he NEVER had back on Zerionina.

"Try to stay out of trouble Shine." Beta tells the young prince.

"No promises." Shine replies as he teleports out.

* * *

><p>Valleytown<p>

Shine teleports on into an alleyway. He begins to walk around the town the other Rangers live in. He begins to walk around the town, he looks to see several people, walking around, talking and excreta.

He walks past a small coffee place, that Dan and Kim were at the other day. He picks up a newspaper and reads the headline. "_A Kamen Rider in Vysetown, Chicago_"

"Eh, I don't care." Shine says to himself, putting it back on the stand. Recalling hearing "Kamen Rider" while he and the other Rangers were in Japan. Shine continues to walk through Valleytown, seeing it's hustle and bustle. He sees cars driving around, beautiful flowers at flower stores, and a lot of other pretty stuff that's not on Zerionina.

Shine then hears people screaming, he looks to see a machine attacking!

"Beta, contact the others, I'm going to try and hold this guy off!" Shine tells Beta over his communicator.

"_I'm on it!"_ Beta tells the young prince and Shine begins to attack the machine, with ease!

'This is almost to easy.' Shine says in his head. 'I should beat this guy in a few more minutes and then take care of his super-sized form with the others.'

"Stop!" the robot says with a female voice, Shine thinks for a moment, and his rage increases! He strikes him all over with ease!

"That didn't work time for Plan B!" Voice-A-Saurus says with his normal voice. He activates a vacuum of sorts, and soups up Shine's voice! He kicks Shine away, knocking Shine's communicator aside. The machine picks it up and then he begins to rust. He's then teleported out. Leaving Shine, unconscious on the ground.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Shine! Shine! Shine, can you read me? Shine, come in! Oh, ay-yi-yi! I've gotta contact the other Rangers." Beta says worried.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

"Man oh, man! First time we've had a robot rust up in a while!" Robinator says, getting oil to, un-rust the Voice-A-Saurus.

"Must be the planet's atmosphere, when we conquer, remind me to destroy that after the Rangers." Alexzander states. After a few sounds of oil, the Voice-A-Saurus is un-rusted! "Oh good, I'm free! Hey, take a look at who's voice I got!" he says, twisting a dial on his right cheek and then he says, using Shine's voice. "I'm the Prince of Zerionina!"

The an alarm goes off and then Dino-bots surround Voice-A-Saurus. "Stand down men!" the Dino-bots leave.

"Here's an idea for you! If you can steal all the Rangers' voices, they won't be able to call for anything!"

* * *

><p>With the other Rangers<p>

"Man, that test was HARD!" Ricky exclaims, annoyed. Looking at his 8th "F". The other look at their "B+" sorta sad.

"Guys! HELP!" Shine's voice yells.

"Shine, we're on our way!" Dan exclaims as he and the other Rangers try to find Shine.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Oh this is bad, the communication devices are fried! I can't contact the other Rangers. Oh, ay-yi-yi!" Beta says to himself annoyed, finally hacking into security camera footage and locating Shine.

"Here I come prince!"

* * *

><p>"I hope you're okay prince. What happened?" Beta asks after retrieving Shine. When Shine tries to explain what happened, his mouth moves, but he can't talk.<p>

"Looks like the Voice-A-Saururs has attacked. I would warn the other Rangers, but the communications have been shot! I can't get to the other Rangers!" Beta says worried. He then sees Shine teleport out to warn the other Rangers!

* * *

><p>With the other Rangers<p>

"Shine's gotten caught by those Thunder Punks!" Ricky says annoyed.

"Why do you think he didn't contact us?" Maria inquires.

Dan looks at his Morpher and sees something. "Of course they set something up, so our communications with the Command Center are blocked, must be so Shine couldn't contact us for back-up."

"Could be." Kim states.

The Rangers then ready their Morphers. They all then slide down a hill they were hiding behind for cover.

They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

The five Rangers each pull out their respective weapons and strike the Thunder Rangers, but all of their attacks just go right through them!

Then the Voice-A-Saurus walks up to the Rangers. The shots a blast at the Rangers, but Bradley is able to use his Zeion Shield to stop the attack, Maria uses her Zeion Grips to break the shots before they hit her, and Ricky uses his Zeion Whip to knock the attack away. Dan and Kim weren't able to stop the attacks before they hit the two of them.

"Kim! You okay?" Maria asks her sister in concern, but when Kim tries to reply, she can't talk!

"Oh help me, the Power Rangers are powerless to stop this machine." the Voice-A-Saurus says, using Kim's voice, tauntingly.

Maria then strikes with her Zeion Grips relentlessly! She is unable to deal any major damage to the machine!

"Wouldn't this be the time a Ranger would go into a Power-Up form?" Ricky asks. Then Bradley hits his helmet and replies "We don't HAVE a powered up form! Only Shine does!"

"No I mean like Super Samurai Mode or the Powered Custom."

Maria then tackles the two male Rangers and then yells "WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND HELP ME STOP THE THUNDER RANGERS?!"

Maria then rushes over to the Zeion Thunder Rangers, strikes them but, the attack goes right through the Thunder Rangers, and it's revealed that the images they say of the Thunder Rangers and the kidnapped Shine were just holograms!

"Are we that gullible?" Maria asks. Then she adds "Don't answer, please."

Then someone rushes over and punches the back of Voice-A-Sarurus, blowing him up.

"Did I win?" a scared voice asks. Maria, Ricky and Bradley all look to see Beta and Shine!

"Beta, you did that?"

"I did! I won! Woo-hoo!"

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"Activate the up-link!" Alexzander says. His assistant punches in some keys so the monster begins to grow.

* * *

><p>"Time to put the mute button on you Rangers for good!"<p>

"Hey Beta, can we use any of the Megazords?" Ricky asks.

"I'm sorry Rangers, but you can't, but I've got an idea. That's just crazy enough to work." Beta then pulls out a small hose and attaches it to a sprinkler, and it makes the Voice-A-Sarurus, rust again, and with a swift kick from Beta, the Voice-A-Sarurus blows up.

* * *

><p>Zandra Army base<p>

"I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT ROBOT BEAT A GIANT ONE!" Alexzander says, angrily! "I'm gonna destroy the one who came up with this idea!"

Robinator then runs.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Well, now that the Voice-A-Sarurus is gone, thanks to me, Shine, Dan and Kim's voice should return any moment now."

"Great job Beta." Maria states

"Just don't let this one win go to your head, okay?" Ricky adds on.

"Great job today Beta." an unfamiliar voice says.

"Who said that?" Beta asks. Getting ready to press the security alert button, just to be on the safe side. "Beta, it's me Shine."

Beta looks over, and Shine walks over to him. "Shine, your voice is different." Maria states.

"Oh it's a side-effect that sometime occurs when the Voice-A-Sarurus steals a voice, it can be permanently altered."

Maria rushes over to her sister. "Hey, you alright?"

"I guess." Kim replies, seeing her voice was altered to! "Then that means..."

"Yep, mine's altered too!" Dan states.

* * *

><p>Well, Dan, Kim and Shine all have new voices, time to explain my reason for this is because. For Dan, well Vincent Martella, as <em>Phineas and Ferb <em>has gone on, I see that his dialogue can't be delivered seriously, even when it should be.

Kim is more sweet and kind, sorta like Alice from _Bakugan_. So I just wanted to change, plus, I kinda already wanted to do this change for some time, and I realized, Kim's had the most voice actresses changed.

Shine, I wanted to sound more serious, but still sound like a kid.

And now, the only Ranger who hasn't had a voice change is Maria. Wonder how long _that's _gonna last!

Don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 19: Thunder Danger Part VI

The last chapter took me nearly two months to get done. Anyway, I hope this one won't take to long. Also, some of you remember I mentioned that the Zeion Force Rangers will be in _Return of the Power Rangers_, some of you are probably wondering how they'll meet up with the characters in that world when it's a parallel Power Ranger world.

It'll be answered in the next story arc. Wink, wink.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Scott McCord

Ricky Jonson: Dan Petronijevic

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Emilie-Claire Barlow

Prince Shine: Joanne Vannicola

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

Shine manages to finish up the analysis of Dan's cousins. He sighs with joy that he's finally done. He begins to look over the papers with the analyzation. When Dan walks up to him.

"Hey Shine."

"Hey Dan. Still getting used to your new voice, you know."

"I already like yours, it reminds me of Marucho from _Bakugan_."

Shine looks at the computer screen and then an image of the Universal Morphing Gird appears on it.

"Well, this says that the Zeion Thunder Rangers aren't on our Earth, but on the moon." Shine says looking at the screen. Then he zooms the image out and then a few circles appear with several different colored dots, blinking on the screen.

"Wow, must be the Multiversal Power Ranger concept."

"Huh?"

"It shows all the parallel Power Ranger worlds. The one here is ours" Dan says pointing at the bottom circle only having eight blinks. Then he points to one near the top corner. "That one is all of the Power Ranger TV shows." Dan says, zooming in on the image, then icons of all the Rangers, save for the RPM and SPD Rangers show up. Then Dan zooms in on another one, showing the RPM and SPD Rangers.

"So, _SPD_ and _RPM_ are in the same world. Huh?"

Dan and Shine then notices another circle close to the one that represents their dimension. "That one must be some parallel one." Dan states. Remembering the episode of _Ninja Storm _where the Blue Ranger was sent into a world where the Rangers were the bad guys and the bad guys were the good guys.

(A/N: You'll find out what that other dimension is. Wink, wink.)

"Later Shine." Dan then teleports out.

* * *

><p>With the Human Rangers<p>

"So me and Shine uncovered something cool, the SPD Rangers and RPM Rangers are in the same world."

"Also there's another world similar to the main Ranger one, but different in some kind of way." Dan says.

Then people begin to scream, the Rangers look up to see the ThunderMegazord.

"Hey Shine, send the Zords, the Thunder Punks are here!"

"_On my way!"_

The Rangers Morph and enter the StrikerMegazord. Ready for action!

"Alright, let's try not to lose this time guys!" Dan tells his team. The StrikerMegazord tries to land a sword strike on the ThunderMegazord, but they miss and then the ThunderMegazord kicks the StrikerMegazord on the behind!

"Shine! Can we combine with these jerks and knock some sense into them?!" Dan asks. Shine looks over at the combine matrix for the StrikerMegazord. "Yeah, let's give it a try!"

* * *

><p>The StrikerMegazord rushes over to the ThunderMegazord and grabs it's compatriot and both Megazords begin to glow.<p>

"Oh, man! He sis, separate the Zords!" the Blue Ranger states.

"Alright bro!"

The ThunderMegazord strikes the other one, and they split back to normal and drive away. This also splits the StrikerMegazord back down to normal Zord forms.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

Zeion Force Command Center

Shine looks over the results and sees traces of the Zeion Diamond in the electricity that was around Tagiru and Luka, he matches it up with the energy from the other six shards and comes across a horrible realization.

"Oh my... I don't believe this! Beta! Get in here now!" Shine yells, then the robot rushes over to Shine.

"Yes prince?"

"Look!" Shine says handing him the paper. He drops it in shock as well!

"Oh my!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Well, another short chapter in comparison to the last one. Ah well.<p>

Also, the other dimension that Dan and Shine saw is in fact the dimension where _Return of the Power Rangers_ takes place.

Don't forget to review.


	20. Chapter 20: Thunder Danger Part VII

The Rangers will now find out who the Zeion Thunder Ranger are!

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Scott McCord

Ricky Jonson: Dan Petronijevic

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Emilie-Claire Barlow

Prince Shine: Joanne Vannicola

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

"Master, I've come up with a great idea to stop the Rangers!" Robinator says.

"Oh REALLY, after your last plan, what's your new one? A monster that blows _itself_ up?!" Alexzander replies.

"No, here's the plan, we use the Zeion Thunder Rangers, and attack one part of the city and send down five other machines for the other five Rangers to fight!"

"That might work. Alright, let's go for it!"

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

All the Rangers, save for Dan, have been brought to the Command Center, and they're all shocked to see the results, and learn who the Zeion Thunder Rangers really are!

"I don't believe this!" Maria states with shock.

"I checked the data several times, it's the same. Someone's gonna need to break the news to Dan." Shine says. Kim walks up and says "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Dan's house, the fallowing day<p>

"_Power Rangers Gone Bad!_?" Dan exclaims looking at a newspaper featuring the Zeion Thunder Rangers. He then tosses the paper in the garbage and walks into his room and logs onto his computer. He types in "Zeion Force Rangers" on his search engine, and finds several pages on the internet about him and the Rangers, a third of them are saying stuff such as "Bad Rangers" or "The Rangers are villains"

Dan sighs heavily, and then he moves his wheelie chair and looks at his bedroom. Most of his room is a mess, and needs to be cleaned, with clothes on the ground, a Video Game chair, a nightstand, which has both his Wiimote and Xbox 360 Controller on it, along with a digital clock. Then he looks over to his video game rack. And then he looks over to another table he has, with Beyblade parts, along with a few Bakugan spheres, and some toys for Digimon, Sonic and Pokémon.

Then he looks over at some papers, some are drawings, some are ads for toys, some are order forms, etc. Dan then looks at a few of them, one that takes his interest is the order for the OOODriver, submitted a year ago, but he was told it was lost in transit. Then he called for the WizarDriver. He's still waiting for that one. Then he moves his chair over to an artist desk, which has paint, colored pencils, normal pencils, paper and other materials. He sighs and rolls back over to his computer. He then begins to type on his laptop. He looks over to some of his stuff, and then over to a Beyblade with swapped parts, with part Storm Pegasus and part Mad Gasher.

He looks at it, and then at a small toy stadium he has. There's a knock at the door and he opens it to reveal his two cousins.

"Hey Tagiru, hey Luka."

Dan pulls out his Beyblade stadium and ready a launcher. So does Tagiru.

"Let's go. 3! 2! 1! Let It Rip!" Dan and Tagiru yell in unison, sending their Beys into the field. Storm Pegasus, charges into his opponent, a mix of Flame and Storm Libra. They both spin, but Pegasus out spins Libra, giving Dan one point.

"Round 2, start! 3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!" Dan and Tagiru yell, but this round goes to Tagiru as Pegasus touched Libra during the launch giving Tagiru one point.

"You see Dan, I mixed the parts of Storm Libra and Flame Libra, making the ultimate mix of Stamina and Attack! The Face Bolt, Fusion Wheel and Performance Tip belong to Storm Libra, while the Energy Ring and Spin Track belong to Flame Libra!" Tagiru explains.

'Just like him to think up something ahead of time.'

"But this time, I swapped parts too! I'm using Mad Gasher's Performance Tip, Spin Track and Fusion Wheel. And Storm Pegasus' Energy Ring and Face Bolt. Creating the Ultimate Attack Type Bey!" Dan says, then he's able to knock Libra out! Giving Dan three points.

"Alright!"

Luka looks at the score "Dan has 4 points and Tagiru has 1 point."

"Round 3! GO!"

"3! 2! 1! Let It RIP!" Both Dan and Tagiru yell, then both Beys arrive on the field, both trying to hit the other, but they miss. But, Libra begins to slow down, and then he stops and lands on the field.

"..."

"..."

"... I won? I won! I beat Tagiru!" Dan yells! Luka looks at the point system and sees the score.

Dan-1

Tagiru-7

"I finally won a BeyBattle!" Dan exclaims with joy. Tagiru always beat him at Beyblading. But this, was amazing! He finally won!

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"I think Dan's gonna take it hard, you know." Bradley states. "What do you think Shine?" Maria asks. There's no reply from the youngest member of the Zeion Force team.

"Hey Shine?"

"Huh?"

Maria walks over to the young Ranger. "Shine, you've been so distant recently, you've never been like that, something on your mind?"

"Just a little homesick is all."

Beta then adds in "He has been gone from his home world for a while, so it's understandable."

The Rangers from Earth simply reply "Not really."

* * *

><p>With Dan<p>

"See ya later." Dan says as his two cousins walk out of the apartment room. Then there's a knock at the door and in walks in Kim.

"Hey Dan." Kim says nervously.

"Oh, um, hi Kim. Didn't expect you to come by." Dan replies, also nervous.

Kim walks over to the Red Ranger and tries to talk to him, but can't find the right words to say. 'This isn't gonna be easy. I'm the only one who could give him the truth, but he might not believe me. How am I supposed to tell him that the Zeion Thunder Rangers really are-' then Kim notices Dan is gone and in pursuit of his cousins.

"Dan wait up!"

* * *

><p>In a forest outside of Valleytown<p>

Dan fallows his cousins, with Kim finally catching up with him. "No wonder your the basketball team's best player."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Then the two notice storm clouds, and then a blue and orange thunder hits Tagiru and Luka respectively, then suits begin to form around their bodies and then they become the Zeion Thunder Rangers!

"Tagiru and Luka are the Zeion Thunder Rangers?!" Dan exclaims!

"That's what I was going to tell you."

* * *

><p>Well, how's that for an ending. And once again, one of my best FanFic friends, BlueRedPinkRanger has figured out the mystery before it could be found out.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	21. Chapter 21: Thunder Danger Part VIII

So, who's side will Tagiru and Luka take? Hmmmmm?

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Scott McCord

Ricky Jonson: Dan Petronijevic

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Emilie-Claire Barlow

Prince Shine: Joanne Vannicola

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Power Rangers Zeion Force<em>

Shine looks over the results and comes across a horrible realization.

"Oh my... I don't believe this!

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Then the two notice storm clouds, and then a blue and orange thunder hits Tagiru and Luka respectively, then suits begin to form around their bodies and then they become the Zeion Thunder Rangers!

"Tagiru and Luka are the Zeion Thunder Rangers?!" Dan exclaims!

"That's what I was going to tell you."

* * *

><p>"I fail to understand why my cousins would try to kill me!" Dan exclaims. Then there's a blast of thunder energy, both Dan and Kim manage to get out of the way in time.<p>

"You two think you can stop us, go ahead!" Tagiru exclaims.

"Let's go!"

"Right."

"Zeion Force Power Up!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

Both Dan and Kim pull out their weapons and try to fight off the Zeion Thunder Rangers.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Well, looks like this sibling bond has gone south." Ricky jokes.

"Really, really! We just find out that the Zeion Thunder Rangers are Dan's cousins, and you're trying to make a joke out of it?!" Bradley says to the Green Ranger.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Got a problem? Same thing happened to Maria over there, having a sibling turn on you. So Dan knows how it feels."

"Hey you leave Maria out of this!"

Then the alarm goes off, the other four Rangers look at the screen. They see five monsters attacking the town.

"Ah man! The Thunder Punks couldn't have picked a worst time to attack, could they?" Shine says annoyed.

"Let's stop calling them that." Maria says, thinking Dan might get made if he found out what they've been calling his cousins.

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

The four Rangers line up. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Shine slams his left hand ontop of the disk and yells "Zeion Force, Star Ranger!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

The Disk begins to spin, then a cyan wind envelopes Shine, then his cyan costume forms, the sides of his helmet appears then the "Z F S R" appear on the sides of his helmet, then a white star appears and forms his visor and he yells "Star Ranger! Ready!"

* * *

><p>With Maria<p>

"Okay, Shine's who's this guy?" Maria asks. _"Oh man, that's General Officer Lightning Libra! Proceed __with caution Maria, this guy has a knack for lightning. Use your Zeion Grips to deflect blasts and then strike!"_

"Go it!"

* * *

><p>With Ricky<p>

"Alright, who's this punk Shine?" Ricky asks _"You're battling General Officer DarkKnight! Keep your distance and use your whip!"_

"Alright, you may not be the boss, but okay." Ricky replies.

* * *

><p>With Bradley<p>

"Any advice Shine?" Bradley asks. _"Another General Officer? Okay this is getting ridiculous! But anyway, this General Officer is called "FearSnake" he'll try to use your fear against you and make you vulnerable to an attack. Use your shield to stop the attacks before they hit you."_

"Thanks Shine!"

* * *

><p>With Shine<p>

"Ah man, _two_ General Officers at the same time!" Shine says annoyed looking at Slycerak and Gluar, two tough General Officers, even Zerionina's best soldiers couldn't stop these guys. Shine pulls out his Star Blaster and fires it's gun mode, not even leaving a scratch on either General Officer!

"Grr. Star Sword!" Shine yells turning his gun into a sword, he charges in but get knocked away by a quick claw strike from Slycerak!

"Ow."

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

"Excellent! Now then, activate the up-link on all four of them!" Alexzander yells. Robinator rushes over to the up-link machine and fiddles with it, and the power on the station goes out for a brief moment.

"What happened?!"

"Well sir, due to all the up-link energy we've been using, plus the energy we used to de-rust the Voice-A-Sarurus, we're low on power, so we can't make all four grow at the same time, other-wise we might get turned into dust ourselves!"

"Grr, fine then! We head for Zerionina first thing tomorrow so we can re-fuel our in tanks!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>"Man, your cousins sure know how to pack a mean punch." Kim says to Dan while trying to hold of Luka.<p>

"I know that!" Dan replies, flipping behind Tagiru and landing a blow with his Zeion Sword. But Tagiru counter attacks with the Zeion Thunder Gun.

Luka also pulls out her weapon and strikes. The force of the impact knocks Kim's helmet off. The force from Tagiru's attacks also knock Dan's helmet off.

"Wait a moment, don't we know these two?" Luka asks her brother. "I think so."

"Don't you two reconsign your own cousin!" Dan yells, grabbing his sword and knock away both Tagiru and Luka's helmets! Then the sees their Morphers and strikes a part of them with the Zandra Army's symbol on it, there's a HUGE burst of thunder and lightning! Rendering both Tagiru and Luka unconscious!

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

The base begins to suffer malfunctions, and damage, the two Zeion Diamond shards they have fly away and the power in the base goes out and then comes back on.

"Oh-ah-oh! This is bad, boss, the power surge has wiped out most of our power! Now we only have two days worth of power left in the base!"

"And what about the up-links?!"

"We only have enough power to grow one machine! We need to choose carefully who we grow!"

"Fine, but for now, call all the General Officers back to base."

"Right away sir!"

* * *

><p>With Maria<p>

"_Attention Lighting Libra, return to base! I repeat return to base orders of Master Alexzander himself!"_

"Oh yes sir!" then Lighting Libra teleports out. Maria then activates her communicator. "Hey guys you won't believe what just happened..."

"_Let me guess, the monster got a report to return to base?"_

"How'd you know?"

"_The same thing happened to me, Bradley and Ricky. Anyway, get back to the Command Center, it looks like Dan's managed to free his cousins from enemy control, at least, we hope so."_ Shine's voice says.

Maria nods and teleports back.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

All six Rangers look over the fraternal twins.

Dan takes off his helmet and looks over at the helmet-less Shine, and asks "Will they be okay?"

"They'll be fine Dan. You just knocked them out, and the two Diamond shards are re-merging with the Morphers." the Star Ranger tells the Red Ranger. Then there's a burst of energy, and then Morphers form on Tagiru and Luka's right wrist. Both wake up and look around.

"Oh man, what happened?" Tagiru asks. But there's no answer as Dan hugs his two cousins, trying hard not to cry.

* * *

><p>A little while later<p>

Tagiru and Luka glance at each-other with their memories of what they've done as the Zeion Thunder Rangers return to them.

"Guys, we're so sorry for everything that happened while"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Dan tells his cousins. Then the alarm goes off, and the four General Officers appear again!

"Alright, Ranger, back into action!" Dan says, he glances at his cousins, with a look asking them to come to the battle with the six of them. "We'll think about Dan. You guys go on ahead." Tagiru tells the Rangers. All of them grab their helmets and teleport out.

* * *

><p>"Alright Rangers. Time for you to go down!" Slycerak yells. Sending the Rangers flying into the air, with Lightning Libra launching another attack on them!<p>

The Rangers land in the ground.

"Let's finish them off in one blow! Super Zeion Blaster!" Dan yells, the Rangers combine their weapons, but Gular glues their weapon to a tree, and the Rangers are left without any weapons!

"Grr. Zeion Force Megabattle, Engage!"

Shine spreads out his arms and legs, and a white star shape appears around him then armor fits around his body and then the white star goes to the center part of the armor.

"Megabattle complete!"

Shine walks up and fights off Gular, but his gluing abilities just make Shine get glued down to the ground, and he's forced to power down! The Rangers try to get over to Shine, but Lightning Libra makes an electrical barrier around the other five Rangers!

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"Ay-yi-yi! What now, all six Rangers are down?!" Beta says, panicking. Tagiru then glances at his sister, she nods and the two teleport out, knowing what to do next.

* * *

><p>With the Rangers<p>

All six team-members have been forcibly powered down back to normal, and are still getting thrown around by the General Officers!

Then the five General Officers see two figures approaching, it turns out to be Tagiru and Luka!

"The Zeion Thunder Rangers? Don't think you two are getting credit for destroying the Power Rangers! Because I'm doing that!" Slycerak states.

Then FearSnake looks at the two humans, he sees them rush up and attack him and the other three General Officers, busting apart the attacks they did on the other six Rangers. Dan proceeds to hug his cousins.

"I knew you guys would join us, I just knew it!" Dan says.

Tagiru and Luka both give their cousin a smile, moving their sleeves, revealing a Morpher on both. Like the other Rangers Morphers, it's a wrist Morpher, this one has lighting blue on the sides, on the top has orange for Luka's, and blue for Tagiru's. Both also have a lighting bolt on it. Both Morphers also have a pull out part to trigger the Morphers. (A/N: Just picture that with the Omega Morpher's design)

"You all ready for this?" Dan asks.

"Ready!" all the other Rangers yell. All eight readying their Morphers!

They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Shine slams his left hand ontop of the disk and yells "Zeion Force, Star Ranger!"

Tagiru and Luka both pull a lever out of the left side of their Morphers, start to crank it, charging up power and they yell "Zeion Thunder, Charge!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

The Disk begins to spin, then a cyan wind envelopes Shine, then his cyan costume forms, the sides of his helmet appears then the "Z F S R" appear on the sides of his helmet, then a white star appears and forms his visor and he yells "Star Ranger! Ready!"

Tagiru and Luka re-insert the levers into the Morphers, they raise their arms high into the sky, a Blue Thunder bolt begins to envelope Tagiru, charging up his body and forming his suit, the helmet forms and he clanks it on. Then an Orange Thunder bolt begins to envelop Luka, charging up her body and forming her suit, the helmet forms and she clanks it on. "Zeion Thunder Rangers! Ready!"

* * *

><p>"Zeion Force Pink Ranger!"<p>

"Zeion Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Black Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Green Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Star Ranger!"

"Zeion Thunder Blue Ranger!"

"Zeion Thunder Orange Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Red Ranger!"

All eight Rangers line up, in a vertical line from Pink to Red. "The Power of the Zeion Diamond can't be beat! Power Rangers Zeion Force!" all eight yell with an explosion of their colors right behind them.

The eight Rangers all look at there four enemies. Then at each-other. "Let's do it to it!" Dan yells and all eight Zeion Rangers charge in! The group split up into teams of two to take the General Officers on.

Tagiru uses his Thunder Gun and frees the other Rangers weapons from Gluar's glue. "Guys think you might need these!" he says, tossing the main six Rangers back their weapons.

DarkKnight was using his spear arms to strike, Ricky and Bradley, but Ricky using his Zeion Whip grabs the arms, and Bradley strikes him, knocking him off of his balance. Ricky jumps off of Bradley's arms, and strikes DarkKnight's back, his one weak spot, destroying DarkKnight!

"Yeah!"

"Great job!"

Shine and Maria are fighting Lightning Libra and FearSnake. Shine uses his Star Blaster to strike FearSnake's head, and destroy him, and utilizing a blast from Shine's Star Blaster, Maria is able to destroy Lightning Libra.

"Rock and Roll!"

"Um, okay, we won."

Luka and Kim fight off Gluar, they strike the glue spitter, with Luka's Thunder Daggers. Then Kim loads her Zeion Bow, then with a distraction from Luka, Gluar is vulnerable to the arrows from the Zeion Bow.

"Alright!"

"Girl power."

Tagiru voice yells "Stop saying that!"

"Focus Tagiru!" Dan says, slashing Slycerak with his Sword. The Tagiru blasted Sylcerak with his Thunder Gun and the two managed to knock him aside and the two get back to the other Rangers. The Rangers then bring all eight weapons together.

"Maximum Zeion Blaster! Fire!"

The Blaster locks on the last General Officer and destroys him on contact!

"YEAH!" all eight Rangers yell!

* * *

><p>Zandra Army's base<p>

"Okay boss, everyone is moved to transportation, also, it seems the Zeion Thunder Rangers have joined the other losers. What action do you want to take?" Robinator asks.

"Make Slycerak grow! Activate the uplink!"

* * *

><p>"All right Rangers, you've made me really mad!" Slycerak yells.<p>

All eight Rangers look up and ready themselves to head for the Zords. "Hey Beta, send the Zords!"

"_They're on the way!"_

All of the Zords the Rangers have, including the ThunderZords arrive on the scene!

The Parasaurzord, splits in half, and turn into legs for the rest of the Megazord. then the front of the Mastodonzord splits, and forms the right arm, while the main body becomes a part of the back, attaching itself to part of the arm. The Ankylozord forms the back tail and the body is part of the left arm!" then forms it's respective parts. The Pterazord splits and it's wings go on the back of the Mastadonzord, and the body goes on the right arm. The Dimterozord then hops into the body, and it's tail forms the rest of the left arm, with a saw-blade, then the head folds into the front of the body and a new one takes it's place at the top.

The back two RailStormZords split in half, the bottom forms the legs and feet, then the front half forms part of the arms. The second one forms the lower torso of the body and the rest of the arms. The Main RailStormzord then completes the transformation and forms the rest of the body and head.

The Shooting-Starzord's head turns around, making it look like a star, then it attaches to the right arm of the RailMaxDinoMegazord. Then the Megabattlezord's armor attaches to the main body.

"Zeion Force StrikerMegazord! From great battles!"

The TankZord then splits into legs and then the RocketZord becomes humanoid and attaches to the top of the TankZord.

"Zeion Force ThunderMegazord! Charged for Battle!"

The two Megazords walked up and began battle! But Slycerak, using sword like arms, pushes the StrikerMegazord back, but it's helped up by the ThunderMegazord.

"Thanks!" Dan says, giving Tagiru a thumbs up. Both Megazord try to attack, but Slycerak tosses them back and HARD! Both Megazords can barley stand up, and are having trouble fighting. "Hey Shine! Can't we combine our Megazords?" Dan asks.

"Yeah! Alright! Dan and Tagiru, you two lead this!" Shine says. Then the ThunderMegazord splits back into the RocketZord and TankZord. The RocketZord splits up into it's wings and the body splits apart, going onto the legs of the StrikerMegazord, and the wings attach to the back of the Megazord, then the TankZord splits up into three parts, its wheels, the cannon and the body. The body becomes Shooting-Starzord Shield, and then the wheels become new feet attachments, and the cannon becomes part of the left arm. With that, Tagiru and Luka teleport into the cockpit and are seated next to Shine and Dan.

"Zeion Force MaximumMegazord! The power of eight as one!"

The Megazord of all eight Rangers stands tall and proud, ready for a fight! When Slycerak tires to do a sword-arm attack, but the shield stops it cold! Then the gun of the left arm fires and sends Slycerak to the ground, and then there's blasts from the RailMaxZords parts in the configuration. Then Slycerak is sent to the ground!

With a quick charge of red, black, green, blue, yellow, cyan, pink and orange energy, the MaximumMegazord unleashes it's finisher and destroys Slycerak! The eight Rangers high-five each-other out of joy that they won!

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Command Center<p>

"So, let me get this straight, you two had no idea you were fighting us all this time?" Shine asks the Zeion Thunder Rangers. "Pretty much." Tagiru replies.

"And also, we got report of the enemy having low power and that they're heading for your home world to re-fuel!" Luka says, getting the attention of both Shine and Beta. "We have to go." Shine says simply.

"Go? Go where?" Dan asks. "We have to go to Zerionina and stop them!" Shine replies.

* * *

><p>Wow! That took longer then expected. Sorry about the wait my friends, just been a little bit busy with other stories. But know after the next chapter I'll be getting back to work on <em>Return of the Power Rangers<em>.

Don't forget to review.


	22. Chapter 22: Trip to Space

Now all eight Rangers are here and the trip to Zerionina is going to take an... unexpected detour. And after this _Bomber Force_ will be put back into motion as well.

I own the idea of the story, however I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Force Intro (Sung by Crush 40)<p>

_Zeion Force!_

_We are Power Rangers Zeion Force!_

_Power with no fear!_

_Power from within!_

_Zeion Force!_

_Zeion Force!_

(Instrumental part of song while this goes on, it lists the voice actors for the characters)

Dan Parks: Scott McCord

Ricky Jonson: Dan Petronijevic

Bradley Thomson: Brent Miller

Maria Jones: Karen Neill

Kim Jones: Emilie-Claire Barlow

Prince Shine: Joanne Vannicola

Tagiru Akari: Sean Cw Johnson

Luka Akari: Erin Cahill

_Zeion Force! (Rocks!) _

_Zeion Power!_

(Next list of voices)

King of Zerionina: Troy Baker

Alexzander: Mike Pollock

Robinator: Eddie Frierson

Kelly: Debby Ryan

Sarah: Catherine Sutherland

_Zeion Force! Power Up_

Power Rangers: Zeion Force

* * *

><p><em>Previously On Power Rangers Zeion Force<em>

"We have to go." Shine says simply.

"Go? Go where?" Dan asks. "We have to go to Zerionina and stop them!" Shine replies.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, head for Zerionina. That's gonna be quite the trip!" Ricky states. Shine looks at the Rangers. "Guys, my world, it's in trouble. I'll understand if you"<p>

"Shine, we're all going with you!" Tagiru says.

"Duh!" Maria and Luka add.

"It's not even a question!" Bradley states.

Shine tries hard not to cry and then says "Alright guys. We leave tomorrow morning, at dawn!"

* * *

><p>With the news that the eight Power Rangers are heading for Shine's homeworld of Zerionina the Rangers assure that they pack what they're gonna need. At Ricky's house it was something of definition of "clean" there wasn't much of a mess.<p>

"Hey mom, I'm gonna be out for a while, going on a trip with some friends." Ricky yells. His mom replies "Alright."

Ricky opens the door to his room, and finds his duffel bag in his messy closet, and begins to pack what he'll need, camera, food, water, clothes that are not clean, and his laptop, a pillow, and some orange juice. He pulls out some spare shoes from under his bed, and tries to force them in, and then he sees he has another compartment in it, and slide his shoes in there. And then he finds his alarm clock, and sets it for midnight!

Then he hops in the bed and falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Bradley, who lives in the house next to Ricky's, walks inside, and his house is a big mess! He looks around to see his dad, grandfather and uncle who are all playing poker and there's a huge amount of beer cans all over the ground.<p>

"Dad, I'm gonna be out of town for a while." Bradley says. "Gah, have fun." his dad replies.

'Eh, they won't even notice I'm gone, they're always so absorbed in their poker anyway.' Bradley thinks, pulling out his suitcase, and packing up for his trip. Clean clothes, books, laptop, books, more books and books, and some water.

* * *

><p>Kim and Maria arrived at home and saw their dad working hard on something. "Um dad. Me and Kim are gonna be out of town for a few days. Okay?"<p>

Their dad walked over and simply said "Just be careful, okay?"

"Alright."

Maria walked outside and found their pet dog, a female golden retriever named "Gold". Gold was actually a birthday gift from Kim and Maria's mom, and they loved Gold so much, mostly because Gold was the last connection they had to their mother. "Okay Gold, be good while me and Kim are gone."

The two sisters begin to pack and think, the journey and the trials of being a Power Ranger had always been fun, and now, leaving earth to continue fighting the good fight!

* * *

><p>Dan, Tagiru and Luka had spent all day packing up and instead of saying anything, they left a note for their families and met up with the other Rangers and teleported to the area outside the Command Center.<p>

"Hey Shine!" Dan says.

"Good morning Rangers." Shine says, and then he pulls out a remote, and then the Command Center turns into a space base, much to the amazement of the other seven Rangers. "I call it the Zeion Space Base." Shine tells the Rangers leading them inside the base. "Wow! It's just like the Astro Megaship!" Bradley exclaims.

"Not exactly, but still. Anyway, this will be our transportation to the planet me and Shine call home. Zeion Force Rangers, buckles up!" Shine says.

"There's no seats Shine." Tagiru says, excluding the one Shine sits on at the base.

"I just wanted to say that is all." Shine says. And then pressing some buttons on the control panel, the Zeion Space Base takes off! First it fires some lasers, opening a lightspeed warp jump to their destination. They take off, and then Dan notices another space base fly right past them, heading for Earth. "Hmm, that base that just passed has Rangers on it. Oh well, they can defend if Earth needs defending until we get back." Shine says, putting the Zeion Space Base on autopilot.

Dan then says "One thing I wanna say! GO, FLY, WIN!"

The other Rangers laugh as Shine gives them the tour, showing each Ranger to their room for the trip, and then he tells them to unwind and he'll make sure they get to Zerionina. As the Zeion Space Base flies, Shine glances at a picture of him, Beta and an old friend of his. "I hope she isn't mad at me." he says to himself as quietly as he could.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of traveling, the Zeion Space Base comes to an abrupt stop, crashing into something! The entire base shakes, and the Rangers walk up to the command deck to assure Shine's okay.<p>

"Ay-yi-yi! What was that Prince?" Beta asks.

"Don't know Beta." Shine says, he looks at where they are, and it's not the area where Zerionina is, but another dimension entirely! "Oh great, looks like I locked onto something with a similar energy signature to the Zeion Diamond. But anyway, where are we? And why do we all look funny?" Shine says.

Then Dan looks at the other spaceship they crashed into. "Hey it kinda looks like the Astro Megaship." he says.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Alright! Now that everything is now ready, <em>Return of the Power Rangers<em> can finally, well, return. See ya real soon, in that story!

Don't forget to review.


End file.
